Emerald Tears
by SlayingDead
Summary: What actuly happened when Fiyero got talken to be beaten? What if Elphaba went to Glinda and they took him to a hospital? will he live? how will elphaba react? T for strong language and some graphic Scenes- DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 Never tell

Chapter 1

The last thing Fiyero herded was Glinda's cries for the guards not to hurt him. As soon as they where far enough they let Fiyero down from the pole he was tied to. Two guards held his arms and forced him to his knees. As a guard came up to him and looked him straight in the eye "Well Fiyero Tiggular you know why you are here don't you?" Fiyero looked up from the guard

"You should know I will never tell you" the guard laughed at his answer. He knelt down to Fiyero and looked at him

"Where did she go?" the guard asked Fiyero didn't hesitate with his answer

"I will _never_ tell you!" The guard stood up and kicked Fiyero in the stomach. Fiyero bent over in pain.

"Where did the wicked witch go!" he demanded Fiyero shook his head and yelled

"That's not her name!" The guard took out a knife and touched it to Fiyero's leg

"Where is she? I know you know!" he asked quietly. Fiyero looked at the guard then at the knife so close to his left leg

"I do know I just won't tell a basted like you" the guard ran the knife down Fiyero's leg leaving a long large gash. Fiyero couldn't help but yell in pain.

"Tell me!" the guard yelled as he kicked Fiyero in ribs.

"NO!" he yelled back. The guard looked at the other six men there.

"Do what you must with him" he said and backed away. One guard went up to Fiyero and stepped on his right hand with all his weight, then the man holding his left hand twisted it behind Fiyero's back and whispered in his ear

"You sure you don't want to tell us?" he stared laughing. Fiyero only shook his head un-able to speak. Soon the other 3 guards jumped in except for one who just sat there watching in horror. The main guard came up to him.

"Why aren't you doing as I asked" the guard snapped. The man looked at Fiyero's face the only part of his body that was not covered in blood.

"B-because I d-don't want t-t-to hurt h-him" the young man stuttered.

"If you don't do as ordered I will make sure this is you!" he pointed to Fiyero now on the ground and handed the young guard a rock. The young guard bowed his head and went up to Fiyero he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as he threw the rock at Fiyero's face. The punches and blows kept coming. One blow made blood come out of his mouth. Soon there was a puddle of blood under him, but the men kept hitting. "Stop!" the main guard said and walked over to where Fiyero lay breathing heavily he knelt down beside him and whispered "this can all be over if you just say where she went" Fiyero smirked and grabbed the collar of the guards shirt and punched him in the face.

"No" he said simply the guard touched his face and felt some blood come out of his nose.

"That's it!" he yelled "Beat him until he has no more breath!" and the guard left with out another word leaving the other guards to finish the job.

* * *

"Go now!" Elphaba had never heard him yell like that before and especially at her, so she knew he was serous. She got on her broom and flew as fast as she could. But stopped when she heard a scream and imminently knew it was Fiyero. She tried not to turn back she didn't want to watch he love be beaten. She only had one person to go to Glinda. She turned back to where the house fell on Nessa to find Glinda crying there. Elphaba walked up to her and said "We have to find him" Glinda looked up at her former friend and hugged her

"Oh Elphie, I'm sorry! You have the right to love each other and I support you! You are my best friend!" they both let go of each other when they heard another scream of pain coming from Fiyero. They heard a guard come out from the field so Elphaba and Glinda hid behind the house that fell on Nessa. The guard came out holding his nose

"Stupid little brat! Who is he to hit me! Well he is getting what he deserves that basterd" the guard mumbled to him self. Elphaba and Glinda still hid behind the house after the guard left just to be safe. Elphaba couldn't take it anymore! Fiyero's screams of pain where getting closer together, she broke down and started crying. Glinda looked over to her best friend

"Oh Elphie," she said in a calming tone

"No! Don't even try to calm me down! He is being beaten out there and all because of me! He is in pain Glinda!" Glinda was about to speak but was cut off by another scream of pain from Fiyero. What could she say? He _was_ in pain, they _where_ hurting him! Soon after they heard no more yelling as the guards came out of the corn field.

"Do you think he's dead?" one asked

"No he was breathing when we left him, its better let him suffer" one other said. Elphaba had to hold back her tears

"Yah but I sort of feel bad for the kid I mean he was only 19" another said

"Don't be he's a trader, come on let's go and tell the wizard what happened" and they left. Elphaba quickly ran into the field

"Elphie what are you doing!" Glinda called to her friend

"Finding Fiyero, they said he was still breathing!" Glinda put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder and sighed

"That doesn't mean much Elphie" Elphaba turned away hiding her tears and ran unto the field. Glinda fallowed

* * *

"Beat his till he is out of breath!" the guard left with out another word Leaving the other guards to finish the job. Fiyero laid there shaking with blood every where. The guards continued to beat him. One grabbed his right leg and cracked it three times, Making Fiyero yell so loud in pain. Tears started to come down his cheeks, but the strikes continued one repeatedly kicked him in the ribs making him yell every time. After about an hour of it they looked at the groaning Fiyero on the ground, realizing that if they left him he would die, so that's exactly what they did. Fiyero couldn't take the pain anymore, it was more then anything he had felt in his entire life. He just kept yelling not so that people could hear him, no it was because he was in pain. He realized he was going to die here and that was his last thought before he went unconscious.

* * *

Pleas review! its only going to be like 5 chapters. Thnaks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 It hurts Everyone

Chapter 2- It hurts Everyone

Elphaba saw a vague shape of a human on the ground in the distance. "Glinda!" she called for her best friend "I see someone I think it may be Fiyero!" Glinda came rushing over and looked where Elphaba was pointing. It was defiantly a person but whom? Armed with there wands they slowly inched there way over to the person. It was a man he was facing down his face in the grass but they had to get closer to see if it really was him. As they got closer they saw the man was wherein a Capitan of the guard uniform, it _was_ him. "Fiyero!" Elphaba screamed and ran up to him with Glinda not far behind. Both girls knelt down beside him flipped him over so his head lay on Elplaba's legs.

"Is he…alive?" Glinda asked nervously Elphaba put her hand on Fiyero's neck trying to feel a pulse she smiled so big when she felt it, it was faint and slow but he _was_ alive.

"Yes but barley" Glinda looked on the ground and saw a puddle of blood and she almost lost it, it was Fiyero's blood. Elphaba cradled his head. She got blood on her hands but didn't care "Fiyero? Can you hear me?" Elphaba said holding back tears. No answer. "Fiyero please I can't louse you!" she rocked back and forth holding his head. Glinda looked at Fiyero's face and something happened. His eyes began to open and he coughed.

"Elphie look!" Glinda exclaimed looking at Fiyero with his eyes now fully open.

"Talk to me Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled in pain for him he looked at her with his huge blue eyes.

"It hurts" was all he could manage out. But he smiled which surprised Elphaba "But I-" he winced in pain and continued "I didn't tell them" he smiled even bigger and that was the last thing he rembered before waking up in the hospital.

* * *

Both girls had to think quickly on there feet they knew they couldn't take him somewhere in Oz who would help him? They where on the east end of munchkin land so if the headed east they would soon be out of Oz. so they left for there horrible three hour journey to find a hospital. They got Fiyero on Elphaba's broom but he was still unconscious so Glinda had to hold on to him to keep him from falling. Elphaba fought back tears in her eyes _he's not going to die, he can't he just can't _she kept on thinking but after the three hour journey she started thinking the exact opposite. When they got out of Oz and found a hospital there was no time to louse. As the walked Fiyero threw the hospital doors he was rushed into the ER leaving the girls with no info on how he was. So there they where waiting in the waiting room Elplaba's face in her hands sitting next to Glinda who was fighting back tears trying to tell Elphaba everything would be ok. "Ok? You think everything is ok?" Elphaba finely snapped

"Well I was just trying-" Glinda said not wanting to start a fight

"Well don't" Elphaba cut her off "He could be dead for all we know! And all because of me!" Tears came down her face again, Glinda put her hand in Elphaba's who looked up

"Elphie it's not your fault, it never was." She paused. "You have to understand you are a good person and he knows that, that's why he risked his life to save yours" Elphaba opened her mouth to say something but before she could get any words out a doctor approached them.

"Are you the party for Fiyero Tiggular?" he asked the two but took a steep back when he saw Elphaba, both girls nodded with fear. "I'm Dr. Monens. We have Fiyero in a stable condition now but we are not sure if he is going to be ok. He is unconscious now but you can go in his room now if you wish" both girls nodded to fearful to say anything. As they walked to the room Dr. Monens went on about his condition "He is unconscious but he is going in and out of delirium so he may say some things just to warn you" the he opened the door to the room and said something to the nurse who was standing next to Fiyero. He was lying in a bed his eyes tightly closed like he still felt pain. Both girls sat on the couch that was located next to the bed. The doctor and nurse left the room saying there was a disturbance out side.

"Elphaba" Fiyero whispered "Elphaba please, Elphaba". She held his hand holding back tears. But let go when she heard a woman out side yelling in a concerned voice

"That is my son in there! I am going in!" then a calm mans voice came in

"Please excuse my wife she is just worried, that is _in fact_ our son in there and we wish to see him" Elphaba looked at Glinda who mouthed the words _Fiyero's Parents_ they herded the door opening and saw a woman dressed in very fancy clothes run to Fiyero's side.

"Is he ok?" the woman asked based off of the conversation she must be his mother. Elphaba decided to steep up and tell her

"We don't know yet" She went back to holding Fiyero's hand

"And who are you?" Miss Tiggular asked Elphaba. She knew who Glinda was and did a slight nod in her direction

"Elphaba Thropp I-"

"Elphaba" Fiyero faintly said. Miss Tiggular looked up at Elphaba as Fiyero's father came in

"And I love Fiyero" Elphaba said quickly she wanted no secretes to be kept. Shock came over Miss. Tiggular's face with a hit of disgust but before she said something His father spoke with a smile

"So _you_ are the Elphaba my son has been talking so much about" Elphaba blushed she didn't know Fiyero had told his parents about her. His mother was still in shock but knew she had to say something but was in luck when Fiyero started mumbling something again

"No, no!" he yelled his eyes tightly closed. "I won't tell you!" he yelled again

"Shhhh" Elphaba ran her fingers threw his blonde hair that now was messy with blood. As she did this Fiyero's eyes started to relax. Glinda was still in too much shock to speak.

"Excuse me I'm going to go get something to drink" She said as she dashed out of the room. The Dr. Monens came back in and injected Fiyero with some pain medication hoping it he was in less pain he would wake up. He was walking away when he got the question

"What is _exactly _wrong with him" Fiyero's mother asked. The he sighed and looked at his chart.

"Broken hand, sprained elbow, dislocated shoulder, severely sprained wrist, 64 Stitches on left leg, broken right leg in three places, 4 broken ribs, and 13 stitches in the head and several other cuts and burses. Does that cover it?" shock came over Everyone's face. Especially Elphaba's she knew he was in bad shape but not _that_ bad. Dr. Monens left with out another word, what was he going to say?

* * *

Hours passed, the hospital room was quite unless Fiyero was mumbling. He would say the same three things- "Elphaba_" "Glinda I'm so sorry" and "I won't tell you" he had been unconscious for almost eight hours now. Glinda sleeping on the couch next to Elphaba. Fiyero's parents where also sleeping but not Elphaba she stayed awake holing his hand and clamed him when he started to talk. She couldn't bear to even think of lousing him. _It's all my fault he is in pain_ she wiped a tear from her eye as she drifted into a light sleep. Light came into the dim hospital as they all awoke to see that it was 9:24am Fiyero had been unconscious for fourteen hours now. Elphaba was the last to wake up she looked around the room to see Glinda sipping her morning coffee, (she can still find it in a hospital.) Fiyero's mother sitting in the same chair not looking at her son and his father talking to doctor Monens on the other side of the room. Elphaba couldn't make out what they where saying when his father nodded shook the doctors hand and walked back towards us. "'How is he?" Glinda nonchalantly asked. His father just shook his head and turned his attention to his son, Elphaba noticed Fiyero's father had the same shade of bright blue eyes as Fiyero. It made Elphaba miss looking into Fiyero's eyes. Glinda was barley talking, she was in shock everything seemed so surreal to her. She just sat there listing to everyone's conversatios

* * *

Thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 nothing ever does

Chapter 3- nothing ever does

* * *

A week and six days passed and nothing changed. Elphaba refused to leave the hospital. Glinda visited every day and sometimes stayed the night, but she didn't want to even look at Fiyero. She wanted him, more then anything in the world. _He isn't mine any more!_ She kept yelling to her self but she knew it was no use she knew who she wanted and it was him. She kept telling Elphaba that she was happy for the two of them but sooner or later she knew Elphaba would catch on to her lie. Fiyero's parents had to leave after three days for business back in Vinkus but they called every day to see if anything had changed, but noting ever did. "Good morning Miss. Thropp!" Dr. Monens said as he entered the hospital room. Elphaba looked up from her book and nodded in his direction. "How is Fiyero today? Anything changed?" Elphaba looked over to where Fiyero was lying and shook her head

"I'm afraid not" she said just as Glinda walked into the room

"Hello Elphie, Dr. M! How's Fiyero?" she said in a perky tone.

"Hi Glinda" They both said back tiredly, Fiyero was very restless the previous night so they didn't get much sleep.

"Elphaba" Fiyero whispered.

"Not again!" Elphaba said in a half annoyed half sad voice

"Why what's the matter?" Glinda asked curiously

"He was delirious all last night talking and even yelling sometimes" Elphaba told her friend with a sigh

"I won't tell you! Get away from her!" Fiyero yelled "No… Ill never tell… Please stop" his voice started to trail off. Elphaba went back to his bed and calmed him down.

Glinda's cell phone rang she picked it up and mumbled some thing into it. She closed it up and smiled

"Fiyero's parents are on there way up!" she said just as the door opened. Fiyero's parents walked in with a bag Fiyero's father's hand. "What's that?" Glinda asked curiously. His father sat down and rummaged threw the bag. Fiyero's Father took out a package and handed it to Elphaba.

"What is it?" she asked opening up the box reviling that it had seven books inside.

"Well since you are always here I'm sure you are getting bored" Fiyero's Father stated. Elphaba was getting bored here she was reading the same book for the forth time. His mother just sat there with a frown on her face.

"Thank you" Elphaba said with a big smile. They sat there for an hour talking and catching up but then they all heard something, a cough. Everyone looked over to the bed where Fiyero laid his blue eyes open. Elphaba was the first one to speak

"Hey" She said in a soft tone.

"Hi" Fiyero could barley talk due to his pain.

"How are you feeling?" His mother asked casually. Fiyero opened his mouth to talk but quickly shut it and closed his eyes tight obviously in pain, his breathing heavy. Right then Dr. Monens came in and was surprised when he saw Fiyero awake

"Welcome back Fiyero" he slowly as he walked over to the bed "On a scale from 1 to 10 how much pain are you in?" Fiyero smirked at the question

"Well a 10 being you almost got beaten to death, I would say about there" he smiled at the doctor who narrowed his eyes at him. Glinda had to cover her mouth to keep her self from laughing. Fiyero started to shut his eyes to go back to sleep

"Hey kid you have to try to stay awake, we don't want you unconscious again now do we?" Dr. Monens said as he wrote something on his clip board. He changed some of Fiyero's bandages and gave his some more pain killers even though they wouldn't be much help. He left the room shaking his head saying "Poor kid" under his breath. Elphaba ran her fingers threw Fiyero's blonde hair as a tear came down her emerald cheek. Fiyero got up all his strength and wiped the tear from her face. She smiled and kissed him

"It's going to be ok" he said doubtfully. His parents looked on from the other side of the bed. Fiyero turned his head to face his mother. He smiled a faint smile which made his mother smile for the first time in days. He was about to talk but Elphaba stopped him

"Don't speak you have to save your strength" Fiyero coughed and some blood came out of his mouth but Elphaba quickly wiped it away from his face. The doctor came back in saying to Fiyero

"You can sleep now; let the pain medication kick in. you will be just fine" Fiyero quickly fell back asleep. Dr. Monens waited until he was positive Fiyero was asleep until he talked again. "It's not looking good." He said not even looking up from the paper in his hand

"What?" Glinda asked her first words in a while, the sound out of her mouth surprised everyone. His father stood up from his chair

"Are you saying my son is going to" he swallowed hard "die?" Dr. Monens shook his head

"No, nothing is certain. I'm just saying he is not in a good spot right now." He looked over to where Fiyero lay and frowned he put his hand on Fiyero's fathers shoulder "I'm sorry we will just have to wait and see" his father looked down to the ground then over to his son and sat back down in his chair. Dr. Monens turned to leave feeling horrible. Fiyero's farther hugged his wife who was now crying. Elphaba held onto Fiyero's hand and carefully stroked his hair with the other. An hour later Fiyero woke up abruptly and his hand imminently went to his left leg that had 64 stitches in it. He groaned in pain.

"Fiyero what's wrong!" Elphaba franticly asked. Fiyero laid his head back on to the pillow and bit his bottom lip to stoop himself from cursing in pain.

"Ill go get a doctor" his father said as she walked out of the room. Less then a minute later he came back in with Dr. Monens not far behind. He looked at Fiyero who was gripping his leg again. Dr. Monens looked at his leg

"Fuck" he exclaimed but quickly cover his mouth as he looked around the room full of worried faces. He turned around and whispered something into his walkie-talkie. "Sorry everyone but you have to leave"

"What's wrong with him?" Elphaba asked still holding on to Fiyero's hand. Three more doctors came into the room.

"Get this kid into the ER now!" Dr. Monens said and then he went back to Elphaba's question "His leg is still bleeding and he is lousing too much blood." He said pushing everyone out the door of the hospital room.

"Dr. Monens how old is this kid?" one asked Dr. Monens waved off the question and shut the door to Fiyero's room walking out into the hall way with everyone else.

"I'm sorry you are all going to have to wait in the waiting room" he told them

"Dr. Monens get in here!" one doctor called from inside the room. Dr. Monens Went inside leaving, Fiyero's mother & father, Glinda and Elphaba waiting

* * *

if you havent noticed by now i made fiyero only 19. please review so i know what i can do better in future chapters. thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 Not without a Fight

Chapter 4- not without a fight

* * *

It was three hours until they where allowed inside Fiyero's room again. All four of them opened the door slowly to see Dr. Monens writing something down in a binder. He walked up to Fiyero's father and looked at him "You have one lucky kid" he said and walked out of the room without a reply. Elphaba was the first to walk over to Fiyero's bed to find that he was awake.

"Hey" Fiyero said to her faintly smiling she put her hand on his face

"How are you feeling?" she asked in a caring tone, he chuckled a bit

"I've had better days" he turned to look at Glinda "Hey Glin did you get me what I asked for?" he asked her she nodded and reached into her purse and pulled out a mocha iced coffee

"Here you go!" she said cheerfully. Fiyero could barley lift his arms up to reach the cup but was happy he did when he took a sip of it.

"Yero, I don't think you should drink that!" Elphaba said grabbing the cup from his hand

"Hey if he's going to be in a hospital might as well" Glinda said laughing Fiyero smirked as Elphaba shook her head at him.

"You need to rest." She said brushing her fingers threw his hair. He coughed and smiled barley and closed his eyes to sleep. Two hours later Elphaba looked into Fiyero's open eyes and sighed

"Come on Yero you have to rest" she pleaded him but he shook his head

"It hurts too much… I-I can't" he winced in pain. She sat on the side of his bed as he rested his head on her lap. She stroked his face with the back of her hand and tried to not cry

"I know but you have to try, you are never going to get better if you don't" she looked into his blue eyes. And looked around to the sleeping Glinda- Fiyero's parents had to leave for the night to do some business back in Vinkus. Just then Dr. Monens came in to the room quietly.

"Is Fiyero awake?" he whispered. Elphaba shook her head

"He says he is in too much pain tight now" she said looking down at Fiyero's head resting on her lap. Dr. Monens helped Fiyero to a sitting position and gave him some more pain medication

"I doubt it will help but its better then nothing" he sighed and looked back to Elphaba "You should get some sleep too you're not going to be much help to him if you are overtired" He got a call on his Walkie-talkie and had to leave. Fiyero looked into Elphaba's chocolate eyes and smiled he sank back into his hospital bed

"Please go to sleep, just because I can't doesn't mean you shouldn't" Elphaba looked to Glinda who was sleeping soundly on the couch next to her. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and sighed

"But what if something happens?" Fiyero groaned and smirked at her

"It's not like you are going far" Elphaba kissed him lightly and went back to the couch and looked at the clock- 11:53pm she sighed and fell asleep. Elphaba woke up and looked around the room and Glinda was gone it was only 7:14am _she must have had a meeting _Elphaba thought to her self. She looked over to Fiyero's bed and to her surprise he was awake. She went up to him and held his hand

"Did you get_ any _sleep last night?" she asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"No." he looked away not wanting to her angry reaction. But she wasn't mad at all more disappointed. He looked back towards her when she put her hand in his sand colored hair

"Oh Yero…" she sighed when she looked into his deep blue eyes. Then she got an idea she looked at the pile of books next to her on the ground. She rummaged threw them and picked up a large old book- the grimmerie. She picked it up and quickly turned the pages. Fiyero looked on from his bed and realized what she was doing and reached his hand out to hold hers

"Elphaba don't." Tears started to come out of Elphaba's eyes as Fiyero continued "You don't know what could happen"

"But Fiyero you can't even sleep!" she pleaded letting go of his hand. Fiyero shook his head and sighed

"Elphaba don't do this, this is what got us trouble in the first place" Elphaba started to sob even more. Fiyero widened his eyes realizing what he just said and tried to cover it up "No, Elphaba I didn't mean it like that!" tried to say but she didn't listen

"It's true it's all my fault! How can you even stand to look at me! After all I have done to you!" Fiyero was going to say something but Elphaba darted out of the room. He sighed and let his head fall back on to the pillow, he didn't have the strength to chase after her and she knew that. _Why don't I think before I talk! _He said to him self as he finely fell asleep.

* * *

Dr. Monens walked into the waiting room to find Elphaba sitting there crying. "Elphaba did something happen to Fiyero?" he asked in fear. Elphaba looked up at him her eyes red from her tears, she shook her head.

"No he's fine. And better without me" she tried to put on a brave face and wiped the tears from her eyes "He is in pain because of me"

"Elphaba I don't know if that is true or not all I know is that Fiyero needs you now more than ever. He will never admit it but he is terrified" Elphaba couldn't control her sobbing anymore and berried her face in her hands.

"Please, don't let him die. Please" her voice got covered by her crying. Dr. Monens put his hand on her shoulder

"We are doing everything we can, I won't let him go down without a fight" he told her in a reassuring voice. Elphaba nodded but didn't look into his eyes "you should go back up to him when you are ready, I'm sure he will appreciate it" Dr. Monens was exiting the waiting room when he was stopped by a new intern

"Why is she crying?" he asked curiously

"Poor kid only 19, got beaten and left to die, and we don't know if he is going to pull through" Dr. Monens answered

"Oh…" was all the intern could answer before Dr. Monens left to sad to tell anymore

* * *

Elphaba walked into Fiyero's hospital room. She realized he was asleep and took a sigh of relief. She never actually looked at him, he had an IV sticking out of his arm and something around his finger to check his temperature and heart beat. He had bruises and cuts everywhere. His right leg he broke in three places was wrapped in a cast where the other that had stitches was wrapped with bandages. Fiyero's left had that he broke was in a cast, his right wrist was in a soft cast. His shirt was off and his chest was wrapped up tightly because of his four broken ribs, and the bandages went around his dislocated shoulder. He had a bandage around his head where he had stitches, and his head was sweaty from the times he was in pain. All and all he was a wreck. Just then his mother came into the room. "Is Fiyero asleep?" she asked Elphaba nodded

"Yes he didn't sleep all last night." She sighed and sat down on the couch next to the bed. Fiyero woke up and winced in pain and groaned a little. Elphaba held his hand as he looked into her eyes.

"Elphaba I-" he stopped in pain as he tried to sit up, he sank back down into the bed, his breathing heavy like he had to work to breathe "Elphaba I didn't… I don't think… didn't mean… and I… I just…wasn't thinking… I mean I never think before… I didn't mean it-" Elphaba cut him off as she softly kissed him. She ran her fingers threw his matted hair.

"Shhh its ok, now go back to sleep, ill be here when you wake up" Fiyero nodded, he didn't need to be told twice.

"Ok, I love you" He quickly fell back asleep not even noticing his mother was even there. She looked to Elphaba who's eyes where fixed on Fiyero.

"Now you listen to me, 'Elphaba' I don't trust you, I don't like you. You think that you can just forget what happened in the past, no it doesn't work like that. My son is in this hospital because of you. You really are a wicked witch. Why would my son ever leave 'Glinda the good' for a whore like you. You disgust me." Elphaba was not expecting that at all. She didn't know how to react without yelling

"I am NOT wicked! And he is not in here because of me! How could you even say something like that you bitch! Why can't you just accept he loves me?" she yelled standing up.

"You aren't wicked? HA! You are the wicked witch of the west and that is all you will ever be nothing other then a wicked green thing! You aren't even human you don't have a soul! And he doesn't love you and he never will!" this made Elphaba start to tear how could she say that she didn't have a soul? But she quickly wiped away her tears and yelled back

"You are the wicked one! Trying to blame others for your problems! And he loves me more then-" she was cut off when she heard Fiyero cough

"Why are you yelling?" he asked quietly

"Oh nothing we just where just talking over the loud speaker tone. Fiyero didn't have time before Dr. Monens came in. " his mother answered giving Elphaba a dirty look. Fiyero tightened up and had a worried look in his Blue eyes

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing just can you get Dr. Monens?" he asked in a week voice. Elphaba looked at his mother as if to say _go get him!_ she nodded and walked out of the room. Elphaba held Fiyero's hand

"Yero what's the matter?" she asked in a calming

"Fiyero are you ok? Why do you need me" Dr. Monens asked obviously frazzled and confused.

"I- I can't feel my legs"

* * *

Ahh another clif hanger, sort of? Thanks for all who are reading! and all who review it really means alot! please contunue reviewing and i will try to update soon :)


	5. Chapter 5 Be strong

"Fiyero what are you talking about?" Elphaba asked in a flat tone even though she already knew the answer.

Fiyero didn't respond to her. Dr. Monens face went blank.

"I'm sorry you two have to leave" Dr. Monens told both women. Fiyero's mother stood up and went for the door but Elphaba wasn't leaving.

"But-"

"I'll tell you when I have the facts" Dr, Monens cut her off.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero who gave her a slight nod. She slowly walked out of the room and looked over her shoulder to see Fiyero laying the bed as a single tear rolled down her emerald cheek.

The half hour they were in the waiting room Elphaba called Glinda and she came right over, Fiyero's father sadly could not leave Vinkus. The three women sat there in silence. Fiyero's mother occasionally looked over to Elphaba and gave her a dirty look as if to say, 'if my son isn't ok it's your fault'.

When she did Elphaba just looked down to the floor. Dr. Monens came in with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Well I have good news and bad news" he sighed not knowing what to say, "bad news is, if he survives-" the 'if' caught Elphaba's attention. Dr. Monens continued, "He won't be able to walk again."

No one knew what to say. They all tried to think it was a just a horrible nightmare. Realizing he had to say something Dr. Monens continued, "He had a spinal injury we didn't get to in time."

Glinda looked up at him her eyes glassy, "What's the good news?" Leave it to Glinda to block out the bad news. Dr. Monens couldn't help but smile at Glinda's innocence.

"Well he can't feel anything below the middle of his back, which means he doesn't feel the pain in his legs." Glinda nodded.

Dr. Monens looked to Elphaba, "I'm sure he would appreciate it if you talked to him." Elphaba looked to the door leading to Fiyero's room and nodded and without a word walked in to it. She looked over to Fiyero who was lying on his side obviously upset.

"Hey Yero," she calmly said as she sat down. She combed her hand through his sandy blonde hair. "How are you?" she asked as Fiyero looked into her dark eyes and sighed.

"It's over." He simply said. Shock came over Elphaba's face all her thoughts where jumbled into one. She couldn't believe her Yero was practically giving up. She tried to put on the bravest face she could.

"Yero don't say that," was all she could come up with. She looked into his piercing blue eyes and couldn't help but shed a tear, which she quickly wiped away from her emerald face.

"If it's about not walking I can do the spell I did with Nessa I can-" She was cut off by Fiyero.

"Elphaba, Nessa was born like that," he said in a flat voice; his breathing heavy.

"I don't care! We can at least try!" Elphaba didn't even know how loud her voice was and she didn't care. Fiyero realized he couldn't lie to her anymore and tell her that he was okay.

"Elphaba it hurts, you don't know how much. I just don't know how much more of this I can take." His eyes started to water, which surprised Elphaba, she had never seen him cry.

She shook her head in disbelief. This made her start to tear even more and this time she didn't wipe them away.

"Stop thinking like that Yero, you have to be strong here for the both of us.

You are going to turn twenty in a week and everything will be okay." Fiyero shook his head.

"Elphaba-" he couldn't continue the sentence because pain from his broken ribs went throughout his body.

"Fiyero I need you here! I don't know what I would do without you." She couldn't help her tears any more she started sobbing unable to even control her breath. Oh how he wished he could hold her and tell her everything would be okay but he knew that he would be lying. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it as much as he could. Elphaba couldn't hold in her secrets any more it just came out of her mouth without any thought to it, "Yero, I'm pregnant!" she yelled to him. Fiyero's face went pale he had no clue, like most things.

"W-w-what?" was all that came out of his mouth.

"I'm pregnant, Fiyero!" she didn't know how much clearer she could make it.

Fiyero didn't know what to say so Elphaba continued, "Yero, I need you here.

It's not just about us anymore!" Fiyero's mouth curled into a smirk.

"Where going to be parents…" He started smiling; he was happy which surprised Elphaba.

"Yes Fiyero, We—you have to stay strong and keep going so _we_ can have this child _togethe_r" Fiyero nodded and Elphaba smiled as she cupped his face with her hands, "I love you," Fiyero took her hands and kissed them.

"I love you too," Elphaba grinned and combed her hands through his hair.

"Now rest okay?" She told him.

Fiyero was about to say something but he winced and couldn't help but let out a moan in pain. Elphaba's eyes softened for him. Fiyero just nodded and shut his eyes to sleep. After about ten minutes Elphaba still sat in the same spot listing to Fiyero's even breathing and couldn't help but smile. Just then Fiyero's mother and Glinda came into the room.

"Is he sleeping?" Glinda asked in a hushed tone just in case he was.

"Yeah…I had to tell him Glin" Elphaba replied not even taking her eyes off of Fiyero. Glinda rushed to the couch Elphaba was sitting on and made Elphaba look at her.

"Elphie...you said-"

"I know what I said…" Elphaba looked over towards Fiyero's mom and frowned.

Elphaba's eyes started watering as she collapsed in Glinda's arms sobbing. "He was talking crazy, about giving up. I—I couldn't keep it from him any more."

Glinda held her friend and held back tears of her own.

"Its ok Elphie he had to find out sometime," she said still in a whisper hoping not to wake Fiyero. Elphaba pulled away from her when she heard his mother speak.

"What did you tell him?" she asked more like a demand then a question, Elphaba wiped the tears from her face trying to be brave.

"I- I umm…" she didn't know how to say tell her and figured that it would be easiest to just come out with it, "I'm pregnant."

Fiyero's mothers face went almost red with anger but she didn't speak. The room was dead silent except for the beeps of Fiyero's heart monitor.

"You're what?" she said in a small but angry tone. Elphaba looked down to her feet but stood up from her chair. She knew she had to stand up for herself.

"I'm pregnant!" she repeated again in a more violent tone.

"With whom," Fiyero's mother asked even though she already knew the answer.

"With Fiyero" Elphaba responded simply. Fiyero's mother lost it, "how dare you! You are disgusting, how you could even think of," she was so mad she couldn't even talk in a complete sentence, "You are vial! You slut! You-"

"Mom!" Fiyero exclaimed from the bed. Both women didn't realize they were Shouting.

"Fiyero I-" his mother started but was intruded by Fiyero.

"How could you even say those things to Elphaba?" Fiyero used all his strength to sit himself up using his elbows "I don't care what you think, I love her and you are," he winced in pain and continued, "Just a cruel bitch!" Glinda jumped out of the room to call Fiyero's father maybe he could stop this.

"Fiyero please lay back down" Elphaba said in a gentle tone. Fiyero shook his head,

"Elphaba please- mother Get out of her now!" he yelled as he doubled over in pain.

"Fiyero you aren't thinking straight!" his mother said just then Dr. Monens came in when he heard the yelling from a room nearby.

"Fiyero what are you doing sitting up?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Just get her out of here!" he pointed to his mother. Dr. Monens had no other choice, but to kick her out of the room for Fiyero's own safety. Fiyero groaned in pain as he lay back down.

"Oh Yero!" Elphaba exclaimed wrapping her arms around him. It hurt him but he didn't care. She backed away and kissed him fiercely.

"Where's Glinda?" she asked curious but she got her answer when Glinda walked back in.

"I have to go," she said as she quickly gathered her things and ran out of the room. She had no place to go, but she didn't want to be yelled at when Fiyero's father arrived.

* * *

HI! i am so sorry it took me forver to update! i have gotten A beta Reader to help with my grammer and spelling. and i also have started High School. but i will hopefully update soon. Thanks to all who are reading!


	6. Chapter 6 You Can't Understand

Fiyero slept soundly that night and awoke when he heard his father entered the room "Dad?" Fiyero asked rubbing his eyes

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you" he responded and sat down

"Yero?" Elphaba said still half asleep "Why are you awake so early?" she asked

"My dads here" he told her. As soon as she heard that she immediately woke up. Fiyero turned his attention back to his father "Dad why are you here?"

"Well I got a worried call from Glinda and I came down" Elphaba's face went red with anger how could she tell him? "And I talked to your mother…" Fiyero's father said not even needing to finish the sentence

"Oh" was all Fiyero said. He looked towards Elphaba who was looking down towards the floor

He continued "and you know what, she's wrong about you two" Elphaba's eyes immediately filled up with hope Fiyero looked at his father with disbelief. "Listen you mother doesn't understand." He looked towards Elphaba "and you really love her right?" Fiyero nodded and grabbed Elphaba's hand "Then why can't you be together?" Fiyero smiled

"Thanks dad" was all he could say.

"And I can't believe you two are going to have a baby!" he said changing the subject. Fiyero smirked looking at Elphaba who was doing the same thing. They talked the whole day like nothing was wrong with Fiyero. Occasionally Dr. Monens would come in and change some of Fiyero's bandages and check to see if he was all right, and he mostly was, except for the times when he winced and groaned in pain. Fiyero tried to resist that but it was difficult. He tried not to show the constant pain he was in and most of the time it worked but others not so much. Elphaba was still slightly angry at Glinda for calling Fiyero's father but she was so happy that he 'Approved' of them she didn't care. As soon as they knew it, it was late and they where all slowly drifting to sleep. Fiyero was the first one to fall asleep and short after him Elphaba. But his father stayed awake. After about an hour of watching them sleep he went out of the room to grab a cup of coffee. Short after he left Fiyero was woken up by a scream.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled.

"Elphaba what is it what's wrong?" Fiyero frantically asked. Elphaba ran over to his bed and flung her self into his arms sobbing into his shoulder. "Come in here" he told her as she climbed into bed with him her one arm across his chest and the other in his hair. Fiyero held on to her as tight as he could. Elphaba cried into the bandages around his chest and shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to resist the pain that was in his ribs from her cling to him so tightly. "What happened? What did you dream?" he asked gently still clinging to her. Elphaba's sobs softened as she spoke

"I-I was in the-the field a-after you got t-t-taken out to-to get tortured like I-I did in real l-life." She tried to calm her self down "all I could hear was you yelling. You yelled in pain just like you did that day" she started to cry again. Fiyero shook his head he had no idea Elphaba heard him scream when they did this to him "An-and when I-I got to you, you w-where, where-" she couldn't finish the sentence but Fiyero had a pretty good idea what she was going to say. She went back to sobbing into his chest and neck as he rubbed her back and kept saying

"Its ok im right here, im not going to leave you" Fiyero's father looked in to the room threw the glass door. The pain in Fiyero's chest got worse as she gripped on to him tighter. She looked up into his soft eyes that where almost too perfect to be real. She kissed his face trying to make sure it really was him.

"Elphaba have you been holding all of this in?" Fiyero asked in a worried tone. Elphaba slowly nodded as he wiped away some tears from her face with his genital touch "You know im not going to leave you" he smiled, that sexy half smile that always made Elphaba week in the knees. He pulled her into a tight embrace and didn't let go. Elphaba grabbed on to him careful not to hurt him, she felt his muscular arms around her and relaxed into his warm body. Fiyero kissed the top of her head and whispered "Everything's going to be ok. I love you so much Elphaba"

"I love you too" she said they both lied back down but Fiyero did not let her go for a second. His Body felt as thou it was on fire from all the pain he was in. but it was all worth it for Elphaba. Elphaba fell asleep in his arms but Fiyero didn't sleep he watched her hold on to him tightly and he smiled. His father came into the room

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"She had a dream and I don't know she just had to let it out I guess" Fiyero whispered making sure he didn't wake up Elphaba. His father looked at the way Elphaba was holding Fiyero

"Is she hurting you?" He asked. Fiyero nodded. She moved in his arms moving closer to him, He put his hand threw Elphaba's long black hair. There was no more noise in the room Fiyero had no choice but to sleep. Elphaba woke up early realizing she was still in Fiyero's arms and smiled.

"Yero?" she looked at him he looked so peaceful. He didn't respond and that was to be expected but something was wrong, he was ice cold and all the color was gone from his face. "Yero?" she tried again. Still no answer. "Fiyero!" she called to him. Still nothing. She jumped out of the bed and ran down the hall to find Dr. Monens talking to Fiyero's father.

"Oh hello Elphaba…what's wrong?" Dr. Monens asked her because she had pain written all over her face, but she didn't respond

"It's Fiyero!" was all she could get out. Dr. Monens looked confused so did Fiyero's father

"What are you talking about?" His father asked confused. Elphaba took a deep breath and continued

"He wont wake up" Dr. Monens shot a worried look to Fiyero's father as they both ran to Fiyero's hospital room in the 'Severe trauma' center. The first thing Dr. Monens did was check if Fiyero had a pulse, he did. It didn't make any sense if he was alive and breathing why wasn't he responding? Dr. Monens with the help of the other trauma doctors did many X-rays and MRI's on Fiyero but nothing looked wrong until Dr. Monens looked at the Cat-scan of Fiyero's head. It showed a small crack in one part of the scull where only a bruise was visible on his skin. After hours of researching and waiting the doctors finally realized that when he must have been hit in the head and it affected his brain functions. They immediately took Fiyero into surgery hoping they would find out and fix what was wrong. Elphaba sat there next to Glinda and Fiyero's father with her face in her hands. Glinda kept trying to say positive things but doubted them herself, if they didn't fix Fiyero's head injury then he would die. His father just sat there with a black stare looking towards the doors of the surgery room. Elphaba turned to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder

"Are you ok?" was all she could think of. He just shook his head. Elphaba frowned and just asked a stupid question "What's wrong?" well duh he is worried, anyone could tell that. He turned to her and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand. When you have your child you will know" Elphaba nodded she wanted to know what was going threw his mind it helped her forget what was going threw hers.

"Well try to tell me." Glinda looked on from the side and smiled like nothing was wrong only Elphaba could tell when she was faking. Fiyero's father looked at her with the same magnificent blue eyes as Fiyero.

"When you have a child, your whole life revolves around them. I- I cant even think about him dead. I rember the day he got tortured I almost died inside-

_IT was a bright day in Vinkus when Mr. and Mrs. Tiggular got back from there sons train wreck of an engagement party. "How could he just run off like that?" Mrs. Tiggular said obviously extremely angry._

"_Well im sure he had a reason" Mr. Tiggular tried to calm her down_

"_No, Glinda said he just had to leave when the wizard call for the guards. That's all" she said as she walked into the living room. Mr. Tiggular just ignored her wife who was way to overprotective of her son. Just then the phone rang and one of the servants answered._

"_Excuse me your majesty there is a call for you from the wizard." She said sounding sad. He took the phone and answered it_

"_Hello? Yes this is… Well yes he is the captain…" suddenly his face went red "FIYERO DID WHAT!" Mrs. Tiggular looked on from the living room frightened by her husband's voice "No… well I… ok…" then there was silence and Mr. Tiggular's Jaw dropped open and he barley got out a "What?" his face went pail as he listened on. He hung up the phone without a good bye. He leaned on the table for support feeling like he was about to collapse. And a tear rolled down his face._

"_Darling what is it?" Mrs. Tiggular frantically asked. He didn't look at her when he whispered_

"_Fiyero..."_

"_Yes what about him." Mr. Tiggular sat down and pounded his fist on the table_

"_Dam it Fiyero…" Mrs. Tiggular was completely lost now. She took a seat next to her husband he continued talking "He got tortured, for sticking up for the witch. Saving her from the guards saying he was going to kill Glinda if they didn't. So they let the witch go and took him." His voice barley came out more then a whisper._

"_Oh Oz no. please no. we-we have to find him!" she cried out standing up from her chair. He looked at her and sighed_

"_Honey… Fiyero is de-" she cut him off_

"_Well then we have to go to the wizard and find out why they did this!" she was too angry to be sad. They immediately went in there carriage and went to _ land where the wizard said it happened They saw a guard they recognized cone out of a field with a worried look on his face they stopped him_

"_Oh hello your majesties, how may I help you?" he asked trying to keep his cool_

"_Our son Fiyero, we know so you better start talking where is he? Is he alive?" Mr. Tiggular asked in a very serous voice when the guard didn't answer he continued "'young man if you don't answer me I will hold you responsible for my son's murder and you will be put in jail." That made him talk_

"_Ok! He was taken to that field it was my job to see if he was dead yet but he wasn't there a women who lived near by said she saw a flying object head out of Oz that all I know!" he talked fast and ran when he was done. So they went out of Oz and started thinking if Fiyero was hurt they must have taken him to the hospital so they checked every one on there 7__th__ one they found him!_

"It was the worst day of my life" Mr. Tiggular said sadly Elphaba nodded and felt some of his pain. He continued "Elphaba you cant understand how much I wish it was me in there and not him." Elphaba looked over to Glinda who was sleeping her head rested on her shoulder; her hair was a mess which was very rare. Elphaba started to wonder what she was thinking and how she felt about Fiyero and her… no he was ok with it she said so and Glinda wouldn't lie, would she? Dr. Monens came out of the surgery room the three of them hadn't realized they had been waiting for over 4 hours. The doctor walked up to them.

* * *

Hi! sorry this chapter was not proof-read by a beta reader. i sent it to mine but they didnt get it back to me so i just decided to put it up because i havent updated in a while. sorry. if anyone is intrested in beta-ing this story please let me know. Thanks for reading and revewing :)


	7. Chapter 7 Eight Months of Hell

Elphaba rushed up to Dr. Monens exploding in questions. "The surgery went as planed and everything we had to do we did" Elphaba let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in as he motioned for her to take a seat Dr. Monens continued "we where able to get to his head injury but he is in a coma." Elphaba jumped right in

"B-but he is responding right?" she asked worried

"No im sorry." Was all he could say. Elphaba looked to the ground

"He is going to come out of it right? Like it's only for a little while" Glinda stated innocently

"I'm afraid there is no way to tell" all three of them where left speechless so Dr. Monens continued. "You can go to his room if you wish. He won't respond but he is still there" as with that he left to go attended to other patients. Everyone had an unreadable expression on there faces

"So that's that. Might as well go and see how he's doing" Fiyero's fathers stated as he got up from his seat. Elphaba and Glinda looked up at him with glassy eyes. They both nodded simultaneously and walked to Fiyero's room. They slowly entered and wasn't surprised to see Fiyero laying on the bed with all the casts and bandages he had on before but one extra around his head. He looked peaceful like he was just sleeping but they all knew better. Slowly Elphaba walked to the couch beside the bed and grabbed Fiyero's holding it close to her.

"Please wake up Yero" she whispered but she knew it was more to herself then him. Glinda sat down on the couch beside her friend and put her arm around Elphaba.

"Oh Elphie don't worry you know he will come out of it… he has to"

* * *

Two months went flew by and Fiyero still didn't even move once since he fell into the coma. Glinda sat next to Elphaba who was starting to show her pregnancy. "Pleaseeeeeeee elphieeeee!" Glinda wined to her friend. Elphaba just shook her head "But Elphie you haven't even left the hospital in two months!" she argued

"Yah and im going to keep it that way im not leaving Fiyero" she fought back. Glinda plopped back down on the couch and sighed. Fiyero's father spoke up

"You really should get out just for an hour or two" he looked back to his paper work he was doing. Fiyero's father and mother decided it would be best to get a devoice since they couldn't settle the differences and couldn't stop fighting for even a second. His father realized that his wife was so stuck up and rude, he couldn't believe he ignored it until now. He thanked Elphaba for helping him come to this point where he could finely live a free happy life without her bringing him down to her level of hatred for others.

"I said no and that's final!" Elphaba practically yelled. She couldn't leave Fiyero she just couldn't. Glinda huffed and put on a pouty face.

"Fine stay here and read I don't care!" Glinda was starting to get frustrated with Elphaba. She never wanted to do anything she just sat there and read or slept.

"Glin im sorry im just… I just hate this you know? It's been two months for Oz sake! But im still happy you're here" Elphaba put on a fake smile. Glinda smiled back but saw the pain in Elphaba's dark brown eyes.

* * *

Five months passed since Fiyero fell into a coma and still nothing. Fiyero was still in a coma and Elphaba never left even though she was now 5 and ½ months pregnant. Elphaba sat alone in the dark hospital room. She looked at Fiyero and held back tears. Happily most of his injuries where now healed, the leg he broke in three places was now almost completely healed and the other with stitches had nothing left except a scar. His hand that he broke was fully fixed and his sprained wrist was perfect. His shoulder and his ribs where better but still not fully recovered. And last but not least his head was fully fixed except for a skinny scar running on the right side of his fore head. But he still didn't even move. Dr. Monens came in to the dark room and greeted her "Why aren't you home?" Elphaba asked him. Dr. Monens usually went home for nights

"I was just about to leave. How's Fiyero?" he asked already knowing the answer

"Well he's a coma so I don't think he can get much worse" Elphaba responded sarcastically. Dr. Monens couldn't help but crack a smile. Just then another doctor came in that Elphaba recognized as the head doctor of the severe trauma ward. He looked over to Fiyero and then Elphaba and asked Dr. Monens to step out for a second, He excused them and they both walked out. Curious Elphaba got up from the couch and made her way to the door. She leaned her ear against it so she could hear what they where saying.

"Look Monens it's been five months don't you think this kid is just a lost cause?" Elphaba's eyes widened as she waited for Dr. Monens response.

"No! Absolutely not!" Elphaba smiled but the conversation was not over yet as the other doctor spoke

"I know you have grown a liking for this kind and his family but do you honestly think he is going to pull through? I mean I don't know anyone who could survive something like this. I know you want him to live but we have to face facts its not going to get any better im sorry but we have to do what we think is best" Elphaba's hear sank right in her chest as she let a tear slide down her face. She failed Fiyero he was going to die, she failed her child who was going to grow up without a father and she failed herself.

"Not you listen to me! He _know _he is going to pull though and come out of this!" Dr. Monens practically yelled.

"How do you know?" the other doctor imminently asked back trying to control his anger

"Because he has too much to live for" Dr. Monens stated simply. Elphaba a small part of hope inside her as she waited for a reply for the other doctor who sighed.

"You have five more months with this kid and that's it" the other doctor stated and Elphaba heard him walk away. She quickly stood up as Dr. Monens came inside. Elphaba didn't know what to do so she just hugged him and whispered

"Thank you" Dr. Monens realized that she heard it all and said back

"I was only telling the truth" Elphaba backed away from him and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

It was month 8 and Sadly Fiyero was still in his coma, and had one moth left. Elphaba was not almost 9 months pregnant and should really be on bed rest but she instead that she say with Fiyero. Glinda only got Elphaba to leave 4 maybe 5 times since Fiyero got into his coma. One time it was to buy a house which Fiyero's father kindly paid for. Other times where to by things for her future baby and things for her house. But Elphaba always put up a fight. On one night Elphaba was holding Fiyero's hand while reading a book when she felt something but she tried to think it was all in her mind. But it happened again, she was feeling Fiyero's hand moving beneath her own. Soon she felt his hand leave hers completely as she quickly turned to see him awake! "F-F-Fiyero! Your awake!" she couldn't believe her eyes as she hugged Fiyero tightly.

"Elphaba what's going on?" he asked weekly sitting up but quickly grabbed his head with his hand as he felt like he was going to pass out. He groaned in pain as he fell hard back onto the pillows.

"When the gale force tortured you one of them must have it your head. It got to your brain and you have been in a come for 8 months" she said as she embraced him again. She ran out of the room with glee and called for Dr. Monens who came inside the room.

"Elphaba what's wrong?" he questioned her. Elphaba couldn't help the huge smile on her face as he pointed to Fiyero awake. "Fiyero your awake!" he said to him extremely happily. Fiyero looked at him strangely but ignored him

"Elphaba what did you say before?" he asked confused she sat down on the couch next to him.

"When the Gale force tortured you-"he cut her off

"The Gale force? Why would they torture me? Im there captain." Elphaba had shock written all over her face

"You don't rember it? Any of it?" she asked in awe Dr. Monens had the same expression on his face

"Rember what?" he frantically asked so confused

"Oh my Oz…"

* * *

Ok you guys have NO CLUE how sorry I am! I said I would update two weeks ago but I left my comp at my dads! Im so sorry! I was feeling horbul all week because I didn't update! I kinda feel like I rushed this chapter a little but I wanted to get threw Fiyero's coma quickly so I can get to the good stuff J thanks for reading! And im supper sorry I swear ill update next chapter extra fast! Also I wanted to know if you think I captured the charters right like Fiyero (she he was awake), Elphaba and Glinda's personitaly? That do you guys think? Thanks for reading :D


	8. Chapter 8 I Was Right

"Elphaba you aren't making any sense!" Fiyero argued in a slightly annoyed tone. Elphaba looked over to Dr. Monens who had a blank look on his face

"I don't think he remembers anything that has happened" she stated to the doctor. He looked at Fiyero who looked more confused than usual.

"Do you know who you are?" Dr. Monens asked Fiyero. Fiyero raised his eyebrows like it was the stupidest question he had ever heard

"Fiyero Tiggular" he said.

"Do you know who I am?" Elphaba asked him, hoping the answer would be yes.

Again Fiyero thought it was the stupidest question ever

"Elphaba Thropp" he said. Elphaba let out a sigh of relief.

"What about me?" Dr. Monens asked him.

"Uh…a doctor?" Fiyero answered trying to recall a name.

"Yes but do you know my name?" Dr. Monens asked, knowing the answer already.

"Um…no should I?" Dr. Monens and Elphaba both exchanged worried glances.

Elphaba felt as though her heart was being ripped out. He remembers his name and her name but he doesn't remember anything about the torture. She thought he would be better.

"I'm so stupid" she thought to herself.

Dr. Monens was not shocked however, he had a feeling something like this would happen. However he was confused as to why he remembered some things and not others.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Elphaba asked curiously.

"Umm you were leaving to find Nessa because you said she was in trouble or something…and then… uh I don't know." Elphaba looked into his clear blue eyes and back at Dr. Monens who motioned for her to come out side. She nodded and walked out.

"What's going on! Why can't he remember what happened?" she said, feeling so many mixed emotions. She was extremely happy Fiyero was awake and yet saddened that he couldn't remember anything.

"I was worried this would happen" Dr. Monens responded. He put his hand on Elphaba's shoulder trying to comfort her. "The memories are in his mind somewhere. Somewhere in there he knows everything that happened, but he just can't recall them. Right now we have to act normal. We need to explain to him briefly what happened and wait for him to remember the rest, but we shouldn't stress on it." He looked at Elphaba's face and already knew what she was going to say so he continued, "Everyone is different, there is no way to tell how long it will take and how he will remember but he will in time." Elphaba nodded and wiped away a tear that was about to fall from her eye. They both walked back inside the room to a very confused Fiyero. Elphaba sat on the couch and grabbed Fiyero's hand.

"Yero…" she started but was unable to finish the sentence. How was she going to tell him everything that happened? Everything that they went through. It broke her heart to look into his eyes and see only utter confusion. Fiyero squeezed her hand trying to comfort her.

"I only have four questions" he said realizing Elphaba had no idea what to say. She nodded towards Dr. Monens who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"One, why am I in a hospital? Two, why can't I feel anything below the middle of my back? Three, why can't I sit up without feeling like I'm going to faint?

And four, either you got really fat or you're pregnant" Elphaba couldn't help but crack a smile at his last comment but decided against saying anything. She took in a deep breath and began to speak.

"When I left to get Nessa, the guards came and the Gale Force captured me"

Fiyero's eyes widened "But you came and they took you instead of me, thinking you would tell them where I went." Elphaba held back tears as she continued.

"Glinda and I found you after they tortured you. Oh Yero, it was horrible we weren't sure if you where going to live." Fiyero squeezed her hand again trying to reassure her. "And we took you here. After two weeks of you being delusional and unconscious, you woke up and we realized you had a back injury.

The doctors couldn't get to in time" she let a tear fall from her eye and

Fiyero wiped it away with his gentle touch "Then after a couple days you fell into a coma for eight months because you had brain damage, and you are still recovering from it." Fiyero nodded as though he understood but he still didn't recall any of it. "As for this" she put her hand on her swollen stomach "Yero

I'm pregnant" Fiyero was in utter shock.

"Are you serious?" he asked just to say something. Elphaba nodded.

"I'm pretty sure" Fiyero smirked a little

"I-I can't believe it. We are seriously going to have a baby" again Elphaba nodded. She looked around the room and realized Dr. Monens left the room, soon reality hit Fiyero. "But what about a place to stay? Where have you stayed all this time?" he questioned. Elphaba blushed.

"Your dad paid for the house and all the stuff in it. And I-I never left the hospital." Fiyero looked into her dark brown eyes disappointedly.

"Elphaba-" he started but she cut him off

"I couldn't leave you Fiyero! Anything could have happened!" she said, not wanting it to come out as angry as it did. Fiyero looked down not sure of what to say.

"Yero I couldn't leave you. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing you" her tears were flowing freely now. She wasn't sure if they were happy tears because he was alive or sad ones as all her memories of the last eight months began to come back to her. Fiyero sat up even though he felt like his head was going to split open. He pulled Elphaba into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear.

"I love you. You know that? Everything's going to be okay." Elphaba let her head rest against his chest as he held her tightly.

"That's what you said the first day you woke up when you came here" she whispered back, still in his arms. Fiyero let go of her and lifted her chin so she looked into his sparkling eyes.

"I was right wasn't I? Elphaba I don't know what happened or how it happened, but I know in my heart I made the right choice in saving you" he kissed her lightly. Just then there was a knock on the door.

Come in" Elphaba told the person outside the door. The heavy door cracked open and Fiyero's father peered inside. He smiled widely at the sight of his son awake. He slowly walked inside the room and without hesitation he hugged Fiyero.

"Hey Dad" Fiyero said as he lied back down. "Where's Mom?" he asked. Fiyero's father looked over to Elphaba whose eyes were wide. Fiyero's father sat in the chair next to the bed and spoke.

"Your mother and I got a divorce." He stated. Fiyero jaw dropped.

"W-w why?" He stuttered.

"Well remember when you had that fight with your Mom?" Elphaba made a signal to Fiyero father saying "shut up"! But it was too late.

"No when did I have a fight with Mom?" Fiyero asked, confused. Elphaba stepped into the conversation.

"Um… Yero doesn't remember what happened." she said in a quiet and scared voice. Fiyero's father looked over to his son and sighed.

"Uh… well… just forget about it all right?" he attempted to change the subject. "Hey! I think Glinda's coming up now." Tight on cue Glinda flung open the door and ran to Fiyero hugging him as tight as her arms could squeeze.

"Glinda… you're not mad at me?" Fiyero asked weakly. Glinda giggled and let go of him.

"Mad at you why, should I be?" Fiyero looked over to Elphaba who was staring angrily at Glinda, even though she knew it wasn't Glinda's fault that he didn't remember. She was just angry that she had to be constantly reminded of it.

"Well, uh-" Elphaba stopped him right there.

"Glinda he doesn't remember anything" Glinda covered her mouth and gasped.

"Oh Oz!" she was about to go on but Elphaba elbowed her lightly "Never mind.

I'm just happy you're here!" she hugged him again. Elphaba couldn't help but laugh at Glinda's excitement. Not that Elphaba wasn't feeling the same amount of joy, she just was never the type for showing it. Dr. Monens walked into the room and smiled at the group.

"Hey guys! Well it's great that you're here but Fiyero has to rest." Glinda and Fiyero let out a groan. Dr. Monens smiled but didn't back down. Before

Fiyero closed his eyes to sleep Elphaba leant down beside him.

"Goodnight Yero my hero, and please wake up this time" she whispered softly. Fiyero smirked.

Elphaba waited until she was sure Fiyero was asleep until she spoke.

"Ok, I think we all realize that he doesn't remember anything. We can't stress him out, so don't tell him anything!" she whispered, her eyes stern. Now that she had Fiyero in her arms again she was never letting go.

* * *

Thanks for reading! i just wanted to say a thankyou to 3Mindy3 who is my new BETA for this story! also i wanted to say im sorry Beautifully Tragic Girl whos aunt has gotten sick cancer i hope she gets beter! so thanks for reading and please review and ill try to update soon :)


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmares

The gang soon realized they all couldn't sleep. There where just in awe that after eight long months Fiyero was finally awake. The just sat there talking in small voices watching Fiyero sleep knowing he was going to wake up in the morning. "Elphie what are you going to name the baby!" Glinda asked excitedly finding it difficult to keep her voice low. Elphaba rolled her eyes.  
"Glin, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl and it's going to stay that way" Glinda sunk into her chair and pouted.  
"Why not! I want to know!" she whined.  
"Hush Glinda! Fiyero has to sleep! Plus, we will find out in two weeks when I have him or her! Do you think you can survive that long?" Elphaba told her. Glinda shook her head and pouted. The room stayed silent for a while. Elphaba didn't take her eyes off of Fiyero who was sleeping peacefully on his side. He seemed to visibly tighten, gripping on to his pillow but Elphaba just shook it off thinking he was only dreaming. However, she started to worry when he started to toss and turn his eyes still tightly closed.  
"What's wrong with him?" Glinda asked noticing the same thing. Elphaba shrugged her shoulders.  
"I don't know let me go check to see if Dr. Monen's is still here" she exited the room and found Dr. Monens in his office looking at some paper work. "Fiyero is acting strange, like he is having a nightmare." Elphaba told him Dr. Monens looked up from his desk and nodded as he got up and walked back to Fiyero's room with Elphaba. Fiyero lay on his side, gripping his pillow tightly then sharply turned to his other side. Elphaba was about to rush wake him but Dr. Monens stopped her.  
"Don't wake him up, what ever you do! You don't know what he is dreaming about." However, soon that question was answered when Fiyero started mumbling something  
"I'm not going to tell you…please stop… I don't know ok, Just stop!" soon everyone realized he was remembering what happened that horrible day. Just then Fiyero shot up his hand going to his sweaty forehead, obviously in pain. His breathing became hard and labored. Elphaba rushed to his side and helped him sit up because he looked like he was going to pass out.  
"What did you dream Yero?" she asked in a soft tone trying not to scare him any further, she already knew he dreamt about the Gale force torturing him, but she wanted to hear it from him.  
"Everything that you told me, I came and saved you and the Gale Force! Five of them took me out, even one I knew! They just started beating me, asking me where you went. Then they left me there, and I woke up" Elphaba nodded and let him lay down.  
"That happened Yero, that's how you got here. There is more…I know you remember when you got here you-" she didn't want to continue she could tell he was stressed enough from the look in his eyes. "N-Never mind" Fiyero looked around to Dr. Monen, who nodded and walked out, to Glinda who was still sitting in her chair who looked slightly frightened, and his father who had a look on his face Fiyero had never seen before. Elphaba brushed a stray strand of sandy blonde hair off of Fiyero's forehead. "I'm sorry" she whispered softly, almost to herself. Fiyero put a hand on Elphaba's emerald cheek.  
"Elphaba from what I know not it wasn't your fault, it my stupid idea. And I would do it again too." Elphaba put her hand over his and sighed.  
"I-I know I just-" Fiyero cut her off.  
"Just nothing Elphaba! This was not your fault! I love you, and I never want anything to happen to you ever." Elphaba nodded and melted into his tight embrace.

* * *

Elphaba, Glinda and Fiyero's father all fell asleep but Fiyero couldn't. Every time he shut his eyes the sight of him on the ground being shown no mercy and being tortured for information came into his head. He couldn't take it anymore, how could someone survive something like that? But soon sleep over came his aching body as he started to dream.

_Fiyero was outside a hospital. He looked and saw Elphaba and Glinda holding up someone who was obviously badly hurt, he soon realized it was himself. Fiyero followed the three inside as he watched doctors and nurses take his body away, he couldn't tell if he was alive or dead. His eyes where shut and his body hung limp. Fiyero recognized a doctor, was it the one who was attending to him now? He surged off the thought as he followed the doctors inside to a white room. There were doctors and nurses running around the room as Fiyero looked over to where his body was laying. It was the worst sight Fiyero has ever seen, blood soaked his Gale Force jacket, and everywhere he looked there was a cut. He could practically see his bone through the large gash on his left leg and his right one looked badly mangled. The doctor Fiyero recognized walked up to his body attempting to wake it up. "Come on kid" the doctor kept on saying. Soon he opened his eyes and coughed up some blood. Fiyero could hardly watch as his past self started to realize the pain.  
"What's going on?" he asked in an extremely weak voice. Dr. Monens looked up from the X-ray he was looking at.  
"I'm Dr. Monens you're hurt badly, you just have to stay awake okay?" the doctor said. So that was his name. Fiyero felt a pain in his chest as he looked on with horror. It was obvious he was in pain, more pain then anyone could even imagine. A team of doctors worked on him, stitching him up and putting casts on, and with every stitch his past self wanted to go, just shut his eyes and make all the pain go away. Dr. Monens kept attempting to keep his body awake but he was slowly slipping.  
"Please kid just stay with us, don't close your eyes." Dr. Monens said trying to keep the body awake. Fiyero couldn't take watching this anymore. He tried to go up to his former body tried to talk to it but no sound came out. Fiyero closed his eyes tight trying to wake up but he couldn't. Soon Fiyero watched his old body slowly close his eyes. He couldn't be dead! He just couldn't, he had to wake up!  
"Please wake up!" He kept saying to himself. Dr. Monens had a frown on his face "Well we did everything we could, frankly I don't know anyone who could survive something like this. It will be a miracle if he comes out of this." Fiyero's eyes widened as he tried to stop Dr. Monens from leaving the room. He called out to him.  
"No! You can't just leave me here! Come back!" but it was like nobody could hear him. Dr. Monens turned around to one of the other doctors.  
"Bring him into a room in the severe trauma area, but I doubt he will last the night."_

Fiyero woke up and was breathing heavily. He looked around the bright room realizing it was morning and felt Elphaba holding his hand. "Yero…" she started but didn't know how to finish that sentence. "W-what was it, what did you see?" she had no idea this time. Fiyero wiped his sweaty four head and started. He told her everything he saw. Elphaba had nothing to say after that she just wiped away a stray tear.  
"I-I have to step outside for a second" Elphaba told the group. She ran outside hiding her tears. Glinda ran after her best friend hoping to help her calm down.  
"Elphie what is it?" she asked her friend as they sat in two near by chairs.  
"N-nothing just stupid pregnancy" Glinda didn't by it.  
"Elphie you know he loves you right?" Elphaba looked at her friend strangely.  
"You love him" Glinda stood up abruptly.  
"Well of course but I- I don't know. Elphie its hard to see you two, but I know I have to learn to accept it! But…it's hard ok! I do love him, his eyes, his smile, his laugh everything." She started crying. "I'm sorry Elphie you must think I'm a terrible friend, I just don't know what to do!" Elphaba hugged her Glinda she let her tears fall into Elphaba's shoulder.  
"Its okay Glinda…I understand" was all Elphaba could come up with, but deep down inside she knew she didn't. Deep down inside she just wished Glinda would learn to stop loving him. But Elphaba knew that Glinda couldn't stop.

* * *

Meanwhile in Fiyero's room, both boys were silent for while trying to get together there thoughts. But finally Fiyero spoke up. "Dad?" His father looked up.  
"What is it?" he asked in a soft voice.  
"Can you do me a favor?" Fiyero asked weakly, his head feeling like it was going to burst.  
"Anything son" he answered. Fiyero took a deep breath.  
"In our Vinkus Castle under my bed there is a box with a lock on it. The code number is 13-27-4, there will be over $5,000 in there. Take the money and go to the ring store. Ask for Maziken then tell him you are picking it up for Fiyero. Give him the money and come back here with the ring" Fiyero paused for a second and smiled "Then I'm going to ask Elphaba to marry me."

* * *

Thanks so mush too all who are Reviweing and to all of you who are reading! i hope you liked this chapter! and the next chapter is going to be crazy! bye bye!


	10. Chapter 10 As Long As You're Mine

Elphaba walked back into the hospital room to find Fiyero's father gone.

"Where did your dad go?" she asked Fiyero.

"He had to go back to the castle; he will be back by tonight." Elphaba smiled and kissed Fiyero on the cheek before sitting back down. Fiyero sighed

"Elphaba, how many times have I told you need to stay put! You know I think you should be home resting." Elphaba rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine Yero!" she said in an annoyed tone.

"And you should be worrying about yourself right now!" Fiyero frowned and tried to grab her hand, but she let go "You need to rest." She told him in a stern voice. Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Fine" he said as he turned so his back faced Elphaba. If he had another nightmare he didn't want her to see him. Soon after Fiyero had fallen asleep

Glinda walked in to find Elphaba looking at the Grimmerie. She quietly sat down next to her and looked over her shoulder, the books pages where full of notes and drawings.

"Elphie what are you doing?" Glinda's voice made Elphaba jump and she quickly shut the book.

"N-nothing!" Elphaba told her friend. Glinda opened her mouth to protest but just then both girls herd a quiet moan coming from Fiyero. Elphaba frowned and looked towards Fiyero his eyes where tightly shut. "Oh no…" she whispered almost to herself.

"You should know I won't tell you" he whispered. Elphaba looked to Glinda and let out a sigh. "Please… Agh! Stop, I don't know!" he said in a louder tone.

"Elphaba please…." His voice trailed off. Elphaba couldn't take this anymore, she knew she wasn't supposed to wake him when he was like this but she couldn't just sit there and watch him suffer.

"Yero, wake up" she whispered in his ear while gently shaking him. His eyes opened sharply and he started breathing heavily. Elphaba looked at him with a caring look, trying to tell him everything was okay. Comforted, he nodded, trying to say he understood. Meanwhile Glinda grabbed the Grimmerie from the ground and flipped to the bookmarked page. It had writing all over the page notes written in a language Glinda didn't understand. Elphaba turned and looked at Glinda when she heard rustling.

"Glinda put that down! I told you before, it's nothing!" Glinda jumped up and held the old book.

"It is Elphie, and I'm not giving it back until you tell me!" she taunted.

"If it really is nothing, just tell her" Fiyero jumped in. Elphaba sighed and looked at Fiyero then pulled Glinda outside. She took the Grimmerie from her friend's hand then opened up to the page. She looked at it for a good second and look at Glinda.

"It's a spell to make Fiyero walk again." Glinda smiled and looked over to the book.

"Did you do it!" she asked excitedly but Elphaba just frowned.

"I-I'm trying, I can't seem to get it, it's much more difficult then what I did with Nessa. She was born like that, Fiyero I…I don't know if I can do it." Glinda looked hopeful despite this.

"But Elphie you are sooooooo good at this stuff! I'm sure you will get it!"

Elphaba shook her head.

"It's not about that Glinda!" she snapped out of frustration with herself. She was frustrated that she couldn't get it, all the time she put into it the past eight months was for nothing. Now she was just in the place she started.

Fiyero was counting on her, and she let him down. She looked back to Glinda to see her hopeful expression was gone.

"I'm sorry Glin, I'm just stressed." Glinda nodded. Both girls walked back into Fiyero room to find him asleep again. They both sat down, Elphaba still looking at the spell and Glinda looking at a catalogue filled with baby stuff.

"You're going to be such a great mother Elphie." Glinda said out of the blue.

Elphaba looked at her and rolled her eyes turning her attention back to the Grimmerie.

"Me, a good mother, you're very funny Glin" she muttered. Glinda put the catalogue down and looked strangely at her friend.

"Why would you say that?" she asked in confusion. Elphaba sighed and shut the

giant book.

"Glinda you know as well as anyone I barley had a childhood, so how am I going

to give my child one?" Glinda raised her eyebrows at her friend and squeezed

her hand.

"Give your baby the childhood you always wanted." This made Elphaba smile.

Just then Fiyero's father came in.

"Hey girls, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." they both said at the same time which made him laugh. He looked over to Fiyero who had woken up from the noise. His father slid a box under

Fiyero's sheet, luckily neither girl noticed. Fiyero gave his Dad a look and he nodded.

"Hey Glinda they just opened up a new shop across the street, I'm sure you want to check it out, right?" Glinda shot up and headed to the door, turning back only to say a small goodbye. "Hey wait for me! I'm the one with the car."

Fiyero's father called to her as he ran out to get her, giving Fiyero a small smile on the way out. Fiyero turned to Elphaba and sat up leaning against the backboard of the bed.

"Come sit" he told her with his half smile. Elphaba couldn't resist that smirk he always had, so she came up to him and sat in between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her bloated stomach, putting his hands over hers. He kissed the top of her head and led his lips down to her neck making her giggle which was something she rarely did. He smiled and reached into his pocket pulling out the ring box and placing it into her hands "Marry me" he whispered in her ear. She looked down and opened the ring box and started at the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. It was an amazing medium sized diamond with the slightest green tint to it, with light blue smaller diamonds going around the band. She turned around so she faced him. She flashed him a huge smile and nodded quickly speechless. He smirked at her and put the ring on her left ring finger with his gentle touch that made a chill go down her spine. Finally the words came out.

"Yes! Yes, Yes a thousand times yes!" she practically yelled flinging his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, the kiss was quickly returned by him with the same amount of love. They finally broke apart and put there foreheads together. "How…how in Oz did you get this!" she said looking at the ring on her finger. He smiled.

"I have my ways" she laughed as he kissed her again "I love you so much

Elphaba, now and forever, as long as you're mine" he told her in a hushed tone.

"I love you too Yero" they were both quiet for a second, Fiyero looking into Elphaba's dark brown eyes and Elphaba looking into his bright blue ones. She he smiled at him "As long as you're mine" she whispered.

* * *

Yay Fiyeraba fluf! and i know i said the wizard and MM would come in this chapter but i got cought up in the Fluf :P but dont worry there comming next chapter :D thanks for reading a please review!


	11. Chapter 11 Jakin

Soon after Fiyero proposal he fell asleep as Elphaba was still working on the spell. She decided it would be best not to tell him about her efforts, she didn't know if she would ever get it right and she didn't want to get his hopes up. Just then Glinda walked in with Fiyero's father behind her carrying about seven bags filled with clothes "Oh Elphie that store was wonderful I just adored it!" Elphaba stared at the many bags

"I can tell" she joked. Right away Fiyero's father looked for the ring that was placed on her finger and a small smile crept on his face when he saw it. Soon after Glinda looked down at her hand as well and let out a sequel which woke Fiyero up.

"Elphie! Fiyero asked you to marry him!" she yelled. Elphaba looked at Fiyero and nodded. Glinda hugged her friend "Oh Elphie im so happy for you!" she said trying to cover up the sadness in her mind. Of course she was happy for them…Wasn't she? She thought back to when she was wearing a ring from Fiyero on her finger. She desperately wanted to be happy for them but she couldn't bring herself to. She felt tears coming up. "Excuse me for a second" she told them and ran out of the room

"What was that about?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba didn't answer his question she knew Glinda would be upset but what was she going to say _im sorry for being engaged to your X-Fiancé._

"You should go back to sleep Yero" she told him. He didn't want to face the nightmare again but his body had other plans as he slowly fell back into a deep sleep. Elphaba sighed

"Don't worry about her she will understand someday" Fiyero's father said out of the blue. Elphaba nodded but had no time to respond when Glinda came back in

"Elphie th-there's a gale f-forcer out side the room. He-he knows Fiyero and you are h-here" she told them her voice shaking. Elphaba's eyes widened as she tucked the Grimmerie under her arm and began to walk towards the door "Elphie what are you doing!" Glinda asked

"I'm going to see what this guard wants if he wants a fight he'll get one." She said and pushed past Glinda. The second she walked out the guard gasped and took a steep back but was not willing to back down. Elphaba looked at the guard, he couldn't be older then 17 and he didn't look like he wanted any trouble. "What do you want?" she asked the guard who took a deep breath

"I need to see Captain. Tiggular" he told her. Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him surprised he called Fiyero that, she thought that since he was a _traitor _his old guards wouldn't call him that anymore let alone want to see him.

"How do you know he is even here?" she asked him

"My friends an intern here, he said there was a 19 year old guy here who was beaten and I've already looked at practically every hospital in Oz so I thought I'd give it a shot" he told her and took a steep forward. She looked inside the room to Fiyero she shot the guard a look

"What do you even want?" she said in an angry tone

"I need to talk to him, tell him, im sorry." was all the guard answered he never wanted to hurt him; his intern friend said he herd Fiyero might not even make it. Elphaba looked back into the room and saw Fiyero tighten up like he was having another nightmare.

"I don't have time for this" she said as she went to calm Fiyero down careful not to wake him, he didn't need this right now not with everything going on. But the guard fallowed her in. he swallowed hard when he saw the scars on Fiyero's shirtless body he bit his lip

"Please it's not just that it's about the wizard and morriable" that caught Elphaba's attention.

"Fine" she said as much as she hated it but if the wizard was after them she had to know. She lightly shook Fiyero

"Elphaba what is it, what's wrong?" he asked rubbing his eyes. Elphaba's gaze went to the guard Fiyero turned around and looked at the guard and sat up

"Hey Jakin!" Fiyero called to him like he was his friend. Jakin gave Fiyero a half smile but that soon left his face when he saw the scar just above his brow, the scar he caused from the rock he was told to throw.

"I'm really sorry" Jakin told his former captain

"Don't worry about it I know you didn't want to, but he gave you an order. I understand" Fiyero said with a smirk. Jakin smiled back but then his face got serous

"I didn't just come to tell you that. The wizard and morriable they are looking everywhere for the both of you. They won't stop for anything they are even taking over the Vinkus" Fiyero turned to his father "Dad! How could you not tell me about this, Is this why you have been going to the Vinkus so often?" Fiyero said frustrated

"I didn't want to worry you." His father said flatly. Jakin continued

"They have the army ready; first they are going to the Vinkus then the upper uplands, The Glikin then Munchkin land. They are out of control!"

"Well what can we do to stop them?" Fiyero asked seriously

"Nothing, the only thing you can do it kill Morriable and the Wizard! They won't stop until all of Oz is in ruin" Fiyero looked to his father, Glinda and Elphaba

"Then that's what we will do, will get rid of them both"

* * *

Hey you guys! sorry this chapter was kinda lame compared to the last on ebut i had to set up for the next awesome chapter..that i havent writen yet, but it will be awesome! rember that intern that just randomly popped up in chapter 4! well thats the one Jakin was talking about but dont worry the intern wont be an important chator. and if your wondering Jakin was the guard in the first chapter that didnt want to hurt fiyero. yah. thanks for all who are reviewing! and thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12 Plans & Pain

"Yero you can't be serious." Fiyero shook his head.  
"What other choice do we have?" he told her. Elphaba frowned and turned to everyone in the room.  
"Can you give me and Fiyero a moment?" All three of them nodded and walked silently out of the room and Elphaba turned to him.  
"Fiyero there is no way we can beat them. They have an army and you can't even walk!" Elphaba regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. She looked at his eyes that were averted to the ground.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean-" But what did she mean? It was the truth, he couldn't walk. But Elphaba would change that, she would find a spell. Fiyero shook his head.  
"No, it's alright, I know what you mean." He told her but she could see sadness in his eyes. Elphaba grabbed his hand.  
"I can't lose you again" she said with tears threatening to fall.  
"Hey come on, that will never happen. I'm right here I'm not going to leave you." He reassured her. She smiled.  
"Well then, what should we do about Morrible and the Wizard? They have an army." Fiyero sighed.  
"Like Jakin said, we have to kill them, it's the only way. I'll think of a plan, I swear they won't get away with this. I won't let them get near you" Elphaba nodded, still a little unsure of what was going on inside of that brainless head of his.  
Elphaba walked out to the hallway and brought Jakin, Glinda and Fiyero's father back in. All three of them sat back down and looked eager to hear what the two came up with. Fiyero spoke up.  
"We are going to do it; we will get rid of them. I just need some time to think." He paused for a second, looking at the faces around them knowing they wouldn't stand a chance against an army. "We won't fight them, that's for sure." Jakin butted in.  
"But sir, how will we kill them?" Fiyero looked at him, almost smiling at being called sir again.  
"We'll invade the palace; get to them from the inside. Jakin, Glinda and I know it inside and out and they think Glinda's on there side. We can do this, but we all have to stick together." They all nodded in agreement. Fiyero continued; "Just give me a couple days to think of a plan. In the mean time, Jakin I want you to go back to Oz, act normal like you know nothing." Jakin nodded, he wouldn't tell anyone anything. He went to leave but he heard Fiyero call to him.  
"And Jakin promise me that if they take you and torture you, tell them. I don't want this happening to you." Jakin was going to argue but he knew his former caption wouldn't back down.  
"I will" he told him and exited the room. Fiyero turned to Glinda.  
"Glinda, go back with Jakin. Try to find out how many guards are actually in the palace and try to figure out where Morrible and the Wizard are. Come back in three days" She smiled  
"Ok, three days, got it." She said and left the room. Fiyero looked at his father.  
"Dad, go to the Vinkus. Try something, anything, to hold the army off." Fiyero knew there wasn't much his father could do to stop them but stall.  
"I'll try." His father said doubtfully and left the room as well. Fiyero looked at Elphaba and smiled. He motioned for her to come lay with him. She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept on her lips as she lay down next to him. She rested her head on Fiyero's chest and wrapped her arm over his abdomen, but couldn't get that close thanks to her large bump on her stomach. Fiyero wrapped her arms tightly around her and kissed the top her head.  
"I love you." she told him as she was drifting off to sleep. He kissed her head again.  
"I love you too." he said she could practically hear him smile. She began to fall asleep when a thought came into her mind.  
"Fiyero?" he called to him hoping he was awake.  
"Yes love?" she took a deep breath.  
"What if the baby is…" she trailed off, not able to finish her sentence.  
"Green?" he finished for her. He felt her nod on his chest, he held her more tightly "I don't care Elphaba, I will love the baby as much as I love you. Why can't you see that you're beautiful? If this baby is green, I won't look at it any differently then I do you." Elphaba let out a breath that she didn't know she was keeping in. She remembered how her father hated her for her skin, and didn't want the same thing to happen to her child. It was clear that Fiyero would never do anything to hurt their child but there was always this thought lurking in the back of her mind. With that thought at rest she drifted to sleep. Elphaba woke up in the middle of the night, which was very unlikely for her. She realized she was still in Fiyero's tight embrace and looked at the clock, it was 3:28AM, why was she up? Then she felt it pain coming up her spine and her lower stomach and abdomen, she bit her lower lip to keep herself from crying out in pain. She sat up as the pain started to subside, hoping not to wake Fiyero. She sat there for a short while, thinking it was just a coincidence. She could not be in labor, it was too early, she still had another week. Soon she felt the pain again and couldn't help but let out a small whimper which immediately woke Fiyero up.  
"Elphaba?" he asked, turning on the light. He took one look at Elphaba's face and was quickly alarmed. "Elphaba what's wrong, are you okay?" he asked her frantically. He sat up as much as he could before he started to feel dizzy.  
"Yero I-" she was cut off from another wave of pain and she cried out. It was clear now that she was in labor. Fiyero bolted upright and ignored the pain and dizziness in his head. He began soothingly rub her back which made the pain die down a little.  
"What is it Elphaba?" he asked again but in a calmer tone this time.  
"The baby's coming Fiyero."

* * *

Hey guys sorry this update took so long I just finished my fall drama show for high school. Im not really fond of this chapter but I needed it to set up for the next couple of chapters. Also check out my RPG called- Wicked Obsessed RPG (Creative name i know) and my poll! Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13 Perfect

Fiyero's eyes widened "A-Are you sure?" Elphaba rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes Yero, I'm pretty sure" she said sarcastically, but her smile left her face when another wave of pain came. She attempted not to cry out but soon the pain hit its peak. Fiyero held on to her and massaged her shoulders. He felt as though he was going to pass out from sitting up but he knew he had to do this for Elphaba.

"It's going to be alright" he said in a light tone. His actions made her calm down. Just then Dr. Monens came in after he heard the yells.

"What's going on?" he asked rushing over to the bed.

"She's in labor." Fiyero answered. Dr. Monens who looked at Elphaba.

"I'll be right back ok? I'm going to get someone to move her to the maternity ward." They both nodded and watched Dr. Monens leave the room. In a minute a nurse came in and put Elphaba in a wheel chair. As Elphaba sat down in it

Fiyero sat up again but soon grabbed his head and groaned in pain, his eyes tightly closed.

"All right let's go" Fiyero said weakly but Dr. Monens stopped him.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going anywhere." he said Fiyero looked at Elphaba.

"No I have to go I-" he was cut off by Dr. Monens.

"Fiyero you can barely sit up, you're not leaving." Dr. Monens insisted.

Fiyero shook his head and sat up straighter.

"I'm fine I-" he began to black out as the pain came rushing to his head. Dr.

Monens shook his head.

"Fiyero I'll be fine." Elphaba insisted, still worried about Fiyero. Dr.

Monens told the nurse to bring Elphaba to the maternity ward. Fiyero watched as Elphaba left his room.

"Don't you even think about leaving, I'm only looking out for you, I don't want you blacking out." Dr. Monens told Fiyero who nodded still in pain from sitting up before. Dr. Monens left and Fiyero looked around the room knowing he had to get out somehow, he couldn't leave Elphaba alone. His eyes spotted an extra wheel chair right next to his bed. He smirked, people can be so stupid. He was able to get him self from his bed to the chair quickly. Fiyero started to feel pain in his head sitting up but he knew he had to over power it. He looked around, knowing if someone saw him they would know something was up. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants with no shirt because he refused to wear one of those stupid hospital gowns. He headed for the door and slowly opened it looking outside only to see Dr. Monens standing right out side of the door. "And where do you think you're going?" Fiyero looked down and cursed under his breath.

"Um, well you see..." he had nothing.

"Because it looks like you are going to see Elphaba." the doctor continued.

Fiyero didn't say anything, it was quite obvious.

"Look I know you're worried about her but it's for the best," Dr. Monens paused for a second taking a good look at Fiyero. "You shouldn't even be sitting up let alone moving around, look at you- you're shaking, pale, and it's obvious you have a fever. You are in no condition to be going anywhere.

Plus do you really want Elphaba to be worrying about you?" Fiyero couldn't argue with his logic. He felt like Shit and he didn't want Elphaba worrying about him. He sighed.

"Fine." he said stubbornly. He wheeled him self back inside his room and got back in his bed. For a long time Fiyero just lay there staring at the ceiling.

He turned his head to the machines that kept all the information. By now he figured out how to read them- His heart rate was unusually low and he had a fever of 103.4, Dr. Monens was right he was in no condition to go anywhere. He thought to himself… he had to do something! Elphaba was in a hospital all alone, in pain, scared, and he was no help. Fiyero looked at the clock it was

9:54 he couldn't believe he was just laying here for almost 7 hours. He sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile Glinda wandered the palace. She had done everything Fiyero told her to do and it had only been one day. "Could they really do this?" She asked herself. She was in her room when Madame Morrible came in.

"Oh hello dearie, where have you been?" she asked with that fake sweet smile she always had on. Glinda smiled back.

"Oh nothing just visiting my family in the Upper Uplands" Madam Morrible's smile faded.

"Oh is that so? Because I have a report that someone has seen you leaving Oz boarders." Morrible snapped her fingers and two guards came beside her. "And I would hate to know that you were visiting a certain wicked witch and an ex-Captain of the guard." she said not being able to control the small smirk that crept on her lips. Glinda backed away.

"W-who told you that?" she stuttered. Madame Morrible rolled her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, you think we don't have guards on you 24/7, I have to know you're safe!" she paused for a second looking around thinking about what she was about to say. "Get her" she told the guards. Glinda's bright blue eyes widened as the two guards grabbed her.

"Madame you can't do this!" she yelled. Morrible walked towards where the guards held her.

"Actually I can." and that was the last thing Glinda heard before a guard hit her on the head and she blacked out.

* * *

Soon Fiyero's body forced him to fall asleep. As soon as he knew it he woke up to a knock on the door. Fiyero tiredly sat up but soon realized that was a bad idea when he fell back on the bed. "Ugh. Come in." he said to the person outside the door. Dr. Monens came into the bright hospital with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to wake you, but I thought you would want to know what's going on with Elphaba." Fiyero immediately woke up to that.

"How is she?" he asked frantically. Dr. Monens chuckled and opened the door to

Elphaba getting wheeled in, in a wheelchair. Elphaba's face lit up when she saw

Fiyero and got up from the chair ignoring her pain and hugged him. Fiyero smiled and kissed her. Dr. Monens and the nurse left the room to leave them alone. Elphaba climbed into the bed with Fiyero but never stopped holding him

"I'm sorry I wasn't there." he whispered to her "How's the baby?" he asked her gently. Elphaba let go of him and smiled at his eyes

"Oh Yero he's perfect! He's not green! And he looks exactly like you." She kissed his lightly. "The nurse should be bringing him in now." Fiyero smiled, he had a son, and with Elphaba, he didn't know what to say.

"I love you." he whispered. Just then a nurse came in carrying a bundle of blankets. She smiled and passed the bundle to Elphaba before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Elphaba looked down at the child that was placed in her arms. Fiyero sat up against the head board and looked on. He was perfect. He had Fiyero's bright blue eyes and he could already see some blonde hair. He had a light skin tone a little lighter the Fiyero's softly tanned skin. He had Elphaba's lips and nose. All together he was amazing. Their perfect little son. Fiyero couldn't help but shed a tear. He kissed Elphaba's temple and touched his son's face with his index finger and smiled. Elphaba turned to Fiyero. "Are you crying?" she asked trying to control tears herself. Fiyero smiled at her and wiped his eyes.

"Of course not." he said with a wink. Elphaba rolled her eyes at him and looked back to her son. Their son. She couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"What are we going to name him?" Fiyero asked snapping her back to reality. Elphaba looked into her son's perfect blue eyes

"I want his name to mean something, and I've been thinking. All those months when we weren't sure if you were going to wake up, all the doctors said there was no chance, to just let you go. But Dr. Monens he knew you would live. He convinced the others to give you a chance. Without him you wouldn't be here. I want to name him Liir after Dr. Liir Monens." She finished. Fiyero smiled and kissed her head. "It's perfect."

* * *

Hey! sorry it took so long to Update! i had a little but of writers block :/ But im back, with a long chapter! yay! Hope everyone Has a happy holiday! Thanks for R&R :D


	14. Chapter 14 A Choice

Glinda awoke in a daze. She looked around and saw she was in a cell of some sort. She sat up and rubbed her head the felt like it was on fire. "Ugh, what happened?" she asked herself. Her question was answered in a shrill voice.  
"It's good to see you're awake Miss Upland, it's been a while." The voice said. Glinda could almost hear the devious smile on the persons face. In a second Madame Morrible came out of the shadows. Glinda looked at her; she was on the other side of the bars, Glinda rushed up to them.  
"What do you want from me?" She asked with venom in her voice. Morrible bent down to her level and looked into her eyes.  
"I want to know everything you know." she whispered and returned to her normal height. Glinda narrowed her eyes at her.  
"I told you I don't know anything. Fiyero is dead and the Wicked Witch is somewhere in hiding." Glinda mentally cursed her self for calling Elphaba a 'Wicked Witch'. She looked up at Morrible who was now frowning.  
"Fine, suite yourself, but we have ways of making you talk." And with that she walked away, probably to get some guards. Glinda wouldn't tell. No matter what. Then she remembered what Fiyero said to Jakin- Promise me that if they take you and torture you, tell them. I don't want this happening to you. She knew he would want her to tell, but how could she? Was she really just going to betray his trust like that? They would surely kill him. She couldn't do that to Elphaba and their unborn child, to have them live without a husband or a father. But could she really go through what he did? She wasn't strong enough, and he knew that. She sighed, she didn't want to tell them, she knew she would never forgive herself but she knew that is what he would want. He wouldn't want to see her go through the pain, she would live with the horrible guilt her whole life, but she would tell them. She needed to. Morrible returned with four guards. The guards entered the cell and Morrible stayed outside, trying to pretend she had nothing to do with it. Glinda backed up away from the guards but soon she hit a wall and the guards surrounded her.  
"Just tell is what you know and we won't hurt you." one said with an evil smile. Glinda looked up at them with tears pooling in her blue eyes.  
"Fiyero is outside of Oz, East of oz, in Saint, Lurline hospital." She responded quickly. The guards smiled and a different one spoke up.  
"And the witch?"  
"I don't know- she ran away when Fiyero got taken." That seemed good enough for the guards, because they walked out with smiles on there faces. Glinda sat down her back against the wall with her hands in her face not even believing what she had just done. Morrible came into the cell with a look of satisfaction on her face.  
"Now was that so hard dearie?" She smirked and extended her hand to help Glinda up. Glinda looked at Morrible and got up without her help. She walked down the hall way with her and went into her room. "And don't even think about leaving, I'll have guards behind this door 24/7." And with that she shut the door leaving Glinda alone inside with her thoughts. She knew she had to get out of there, to somehow warn Fiyero and Elphaba. She looked around and spotted a window, she pushed it open and looked down. She was on the second floor of the castle but she knew she could make it. Glinda sat on the windowsill and dropped. She fell on the grass and luckily the only thing she broke was her left heal of her shoe. She took it off and walked barefoot but soon realized she had to run. She ran all the way to the train station and for once didn't care what she looked like, her dress was ripped and her hair was a mess but all she cared about were Fiyero and Elphaba. She jumped on the train and sat in the car. All she could think about was how she betrayed Fiyero, how she single handedly killed him. The blue sky began to turn dark by the time she reached the hospital. She sprinted inside and headed towards Fiyero's room not stopping to tell anyone who she was or where she was going. She busted into Fiyero's room, but stopped short when she saw Elphaba laying next to Fiyero her face buried in his chest with his arms protectively around her, and they were both sleeping. But the things that surprised her the most was the small glass container on the other side of the bed. She walked slowly towards it and saw a baby inside of it, smiling in its sleep. Glinda was shocked as she looked down at the tiny child that looked almost exactly like Fiyero except he had Elphaba's nose. She soon realized this had to be their son. She smiled and touched the tiny child's face with the back of her hand. The baby opened his eyes and looked up at Glinda, that is when she saw Fiyero's big amazing eyes staring back at her. Glinda soon remembered why she came. She turned to the peaceful couple lying next to her. She looked at Fiyero who in return looked like he was having some sort of nightmare. She took a step towards them and whispered  
"Psst, wake up" Elphaba immediately woke up from this. She yawned and rubbed her eyes that immediately went alert when she saw Glinda.  
"Glin ,what are you doing here? You weren't supposed to be here until tomorrow. A tear rolled down Glinda's face as she heard Elphaba's voice knowing she hurt her. Elphaba noticed this "Glinda what's wrong?" she asked still wrapped tightly in Fiyero's arms.  
"There's no time to explain, we have to get out of here- now" She told her urgently. Elphaba looked at her strangely for a moment then turned to Fiyero. She laid a hand on his face, noticing that he was in the middle of another nightmare.  
"Yero, wake up." she said softly but it was enough to wake him up. He sat up slightly and ran a hand through his hair.  
"What is it?" he asked still a little sleepy.  
"We have to leave now." Glinda supplied for Elphaba "Get your son and let's go." Fiyero opened his mouth to ask what was going on but Glinda cut him off. "Ill explain later, just hurry!" she said a little louder. Fiyero looked at Elphaba who nodded. She went over to Liir as Fiyero got up and sat in his wheel chair. Elphaba looked over to him and frowned, she would find a way to fix him, any way. She looked down at the small child in her arms as he began to cry. She rocked him and ran out of the room following Fiyero and Glinda who was holding the Grimmerie. They walked through the hospital hoping not to be caught, and instead of the main entrance they went out one of the emergency ones.  
The house they bought was only about three blocks away and soon all four of them reached it and went inside. It was a small house but nice, one floor and three bedrooms. One of which was made into a nursery for Liir, one was Elphaba and Fiyero's room, and the other a spare for when Glinda visited. The house also had a medium sized kitchen with an attached spacious living room. Elphaba and Fiyero sat down on the couch with Elphaba holding the crying Liir- who they were both trying to calm down. Glinda sat in one of the loveseats. Fiyero spoke up.  
"Glinda what's going on?" he asked being to worry now. Glinda looked down.  
"I'm so sorry." she whispered. Elphaba looked up from Liir and looked at Glinda.  
"Glinda what are you sorry about?" she asked. Glinda looked at her clutching her baby.  
"Morrible found out that I was coming to see you two. She was going to torture me to get it out." She told them. Fiyero shifted in his seat remembering when he was tortured. Glinda continued; "I didn't want to tell them. I really didn't. But I knew you would want me to." She looked at Fiyero when she said this "I'm so sorry, I told them where Fiyero was. I said Elphaba ran away and that I didn't know where she was. They should be coming now." She put her face in her hands and began sobbing into them. Elphaba looked at Fiyero shocked, she handed him Liir who was now asleep, and walked over to her friend.

"Glinda…are they really coming?" she asked. Glinda sadly nodded her head, her face still in her hands. Elphaba turned to Fiyero not knowing what to say. Fiyero was looking down at his son frowning. He looked up at Glinda.  
"Glin, I'm happy you told them. Like I told Jakin, I don't want what I went through happening to you." Glinda looked at him knowing this might just be the last time she saw him.  
"I'm so sorry Fiyero." Just then they all heard a knock on the door.  
"The Wizard's Gale Force! Open up!" one guard yelled. Elphaba jumped and sat back down on the couch next to Fiyero.  
"Go in the other room" he ordered them. Elphaba looked at him.  
"Yero no-"  
"Get in the other room" he ordered again. They heard another loud knock on the door.  
"Open up or we will!" another yelled inside. Glinda went into the other room, thinking Elphaba and Fiyero might need the little time they had alone. Elphaba had tears running down her emerald cheeks. Fiyero reached up and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.  
"I love you" he told her. She wrapped her arms around him careful of the child he was holding and kissed him passionately. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together, breathing heavily.  
"I love you too" she whispered. Fiyero looked down at his son and smiled a sad smile as he touched the sleeping baby's soft cheek with the back of his finger; he kissed the child's forehead and handed him to Elphaba. They both jumped from bangs that came from the guards trying to knock down the door.  
"Go" he told Elphaba. She kissed him one last time and disappeared into the nursery with Glinda. She gently placed Liir in his crib and ran into her best friends arms, crying. However, she stopped as she heard the door being broken down. Elphaba went over to her son and raised him from the crib making sure he doesn't start crying. Both girls looked out of the crack of the door and saw the guards grab Fiyero. One kicked him in the head and knocked him unconscious, and Elphaba had to bit her lit to keep from yelling. She held on to Liir tighter as she watched the guards grab Fiyero and carry him outside. Both women could hear doors of cars being shut and cars driving off. Elphaba leaned her back against the door to the nursery and sank to the ground sobbing while holding Liir, never wanting to let go. Glinda could do nothing but look on and shed a tear of her own. They each said noting for about an hour, the only sound in the room was the sound of Elphaba's sobs. After an hour Elphaba stood up and placed Liir in his crib gently. She gave Glinda a glance; it wasn't an angry look but a look of pure sadness. Elphaba walked out of the room and entered her and Fiyero's bedroom. Fiyero. His name kept ringing in her ears, so much love came with that name. She laid down on the bed and shut her eyes tightly, and cried.

* * *

yay a quick update and a long chapter! My writers block left last night and i decided to write :) I wanted to get into Glinda's mind a little bit. Thanks for R&R!


	15. Chapter 15 Welcome Back

Fiyero woke up realizing he was sitting in a chair with his arms and legs strapped to it. He pulled on the ropes but they were thick and tied extremely tight. He stopped for a second…could he move his legs? He looked down and moved them again against the rope that was tightly tied to them. How was the possible? He looked around the room and saw that he was the only one in there. The lights where dim and there were no windows, just four cement walls and a door. He struggled with the ropes again, still baffled that he was able to move his legs. How long had he been here? He remembered the Gale Force coming in and knocking him out. "Elphaba" he whispered. Where was she? He prayed to the Unnamed God that she was okay, as well as Liir. He began thinking about the happy baby. Only two days old and already so much has happened to him, he wouldn't have a father. Fiyero knew he was going to die, but the thing that rattled in his head was why was he not dead yet? His question seemed to be answered when two Gale Forcers came in with Morrible trailing close behind them. They shut the door with a loud bang and just stood there, staring at Fiyero. "What?" he exclaimed ready to get this over with. The two guards looked at Morrible and she nodded and stepped forward.

"Oh Prince Tiggular, did you really expect to get away with this?" She asked him with a sick smile on her face. Fiyero didn't meet her eyes, he didn't answer. He wouldn't give her the satisfaction. She just went on. "Now I suppose you are wondering why we haven't killed you yet as well as why you can now walk." Fiyero finally looked at her cold eyes. "It's because we aren't going to kill you" She smiled again. Fiyero's blue eyes widened. They weren't going to kill him? Then what was going on?

"What do you mean?" Fiyero asked. Morrible looked at the guards who nodded and grabbed something from the corner of the room. They came back and threw Fiyero's old Captain of the Gale Force uniform at his feet. Fiyero raised his eye brows. What in Oz was going on? Morrible looked at him with that stupid fake smile on her face. She paced in front of him.

"You see, we were discussing the fact you deserve a fate worse than death. So we thought, what could be worse then death itself?" she stopped pacing and looked Fiyero dead in the eye. "Hurting the ones you love." Fiyero looked down at his old uniform. No.

"You wouldn't dare" he hissed. Morrible laughed.

"Oh I would. Welcome back Captain Tiggular."

* * *

Elphaba has been in her room all night not even to come out for food. Glinda was beginning to worry as Liir stirred in her arms, sleeping as usual. She walked to Elphaba's room and knocked lightly. "Elphie…" No answer. "Elphie please either you come out or I'll come in." Again she heard no reply. She opened the door slowly to reveal Elphaba sitting on her bed with her knees brought u to her chest, crying into her knees. Glinda slowly sat down next to Elphaba, still holding Liir. "Oh Elphie, everything is going to be okay." Glinda told her friend in a calm voice. Elphaba looked up at her.

"Glinda he's going to die." she said with no emotion in her voice. Glinda looked down at the child she was holding. "At least hold Liir. He's been wanting you." Elphaba took the child and smiled for the first time since Fiyero was taken. Glinda slipped out of the room leaving Elphaba alone with her son. Elphaba looked down at Liir and held him close to her. "I love you." she whispered and kissed Liir's blonde head. He was the only thing she had left of Fiyero. Liir opened his bright blue eyes to Elphaba. Those eyes. Just one of the things she missed about Fiyero. It was like you could see everything he was feeling just by looking at them. She held Liir close again as he started to cry. She started thinking. Was she really cut out to be a mother? Fiyero always reassured her when she thought she couldn't be, but could she do it without him? She decided to push that thought out of her mind as Liir started to calm down. She kept trying to convince herself that everything was going to be fine. He isn't going to die, he is fine, and he's not going to die. She kept repeating to herself. She looked into her son's eyes again as if they were a passage way to Fiyero. "Please don't die."

* * *

Hey! i know this is a short chapter, but i felt it was right. ohh morrible's so evil :P Thanks to all who are revewing you guys really make me want to update sooner! Thanks for Reading!


	16. Chapter 16 Explanations

No he wouldn't, he couldn't hurt Elphaba. How did Morrible expect to do this?

"And what makes you think I will do it? What will happen if I don't? You'll kill me? Then go ahead, kill me! It would be better!" Morrible smirked.

"Well, trust me we thought about that. We aren't as brainless as you." She looked towards the two guards that where standing behind her. "So, we thought "what could we threaten him with?" Let me tell you, it wasn't that hard of a question to answer"

"Just spit it out!" Fiyero snapped. Morrible seemed satisfied that she was getting to him.

"Patience, Captain Tiggular. Patience." Fiyero gave her a death glare and she pretended not to notice. "We realized that we couldn't threaten your darling Elphaba" The guards looked at each other, never before had they heard the witch's name. "So we picked the next best thing. That adorable little baby. What was his name? Liir?" Fiyero's hands balled into fists and he felt himself almost shaking with anger.

"You would really hurt an innocent child like that? You are vile and cruel, but who knew you could sink that low?" he asked through clenched teeth. Morrible rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes I am many things, Captain and I am not above hurting children." Fiyero felt something snap inside of him.

"You bitch! I can't believe even you would do something like that! Who the hell do you think you are? Treating the lives of innocent people, none the less children! You

Morrible cut him off there.

"It's your choice: become the Captain of the Wizard's Gale Force again, or have your little Liir die." Fiyero looked down at his old uniform and frowned.

"Alright." He said his tone angry but accepting at the same time. Morrible smiled her fake sweet smile. The one she put on when he used to go to Shiz.

"Thatta boy." She turned to the guards. "Free him and leave him alone. He has a uniform to change into." She watched as the guards cut Fiyero free of the ropes. Fiyero stood up and put a hand to his head, it was obvious he was still recovering from what the guards did to him all those months ago. It seemed so far away now but the effects still lingered.

He still felt the pain. He pushed his blonde hair back trying to ignore the fact that he had a giant headache and that it was obvious he was running a fever. Morrible trailed behind the guards as they left the room

"Hey!" Fiyero called after her, she spun around fast "How-How can-" it was obvious he was referring to how he could walk again.  
"Let's just say, I have been working on my magic." She left it at that as she walked out and shut the door hard behind her. Fiyero picked up his old uniform and laid it on the chair he was just sitting in moments ago. He just stared at it. The gold pieces of his jacket reflected off what little light the room had. He touched the fabric of the green sleeve. It was an ugly green, compared to the beautiful emerald color of his Elphaba. He

Remembered that he was still only in his plaid sweatpants. He took the tan short sleeve shirt and put it over his head. He hated the feeling of it against his skin, it gave back memories more bad then good. He took off his sweatpants and exchanged them with the green and gold striped ones. He put the suspenders over his shoulders and sighed, it felt like he was almost the captain of the Gale Force, again. No, he was the captain of the gale force again. He looked down at his jacket and shut his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba" he whispered as he lifted it off the chair and put his arms in the sleeves. He buttoned up the green and gold jacket and ran his hand over it straightening it out. "I'm so sorry" he whispered again as he headed for the door. It was unlocked, he just opened it and light poured into the once dark room. Morrible was the first one to greet him.  
"The rest of the Gale Force is in the meeting room, waiting for you to start." Fiyero didn't say anything. He walked right past her and began heading towards the meeting room, he had almost forgotten where it was. He wondered what he was going to say to them. They would, without a doubt, be angry at him. He brushed away the thought; Morrible probably said something to them. He was almost there when he stopped and looked at his reflection in a mirror handing from the wall. He really did look like the same Dancing Through-Life Fiyero. The only difference was the scar above his right eyebrow and the other scar running down his left jaw line that reached almost all the way to his chin. He couldn't even imagine what he looked like right after he got beaten. He knew there here many other scars underneath his uniform but he really didn't look too much different then when he went to Shiz. Still the same short blonde hair and blue eyes. Still the same nose and mouth, but he knew he was much different on the inside. He had changed so much, thanks to Elphaba. And he wouldn't want it any other way. He soon remembered what he was doing when he headed into the room. He was faced by at least two dozen guards that all fell dead silent and took their seats as Fiyero walked in. Fiyero looked around the room and recognized almost everyone except for maybe two new guards. There, sitting right at the table was Jakin, his dark brown eyes in shock as they caught a glimpse of Fiyero. Morrible said he was returning as captain but he didn't believe it. But there he was, standing right there in the one and only captain's uniform was Prince Fiyero Tiggular. But why? Was it possible Morrible was forcing him? Jakin knew Fiyero would rather die, so why was he doing this? Jakin met Fiyero's eyes and what was it he saw in them? Regret? Pain? Fiyero soon turned and looked at the rest of the force. All of them sitting on either side of that wooden rectangular table with Fiyero standing right at the end of it with the scribbled on map of Oz behind him.  
"What do we have so far?" he asked. It was obvious he was in pain but he was attempting to ignore it. The guards all looked at each other and it was clear to Fiyero that they had nothing. Fiyero groaned and ran a hand threw his hair turning his head to look at the large map behind him. "So I'm guessing nothing." Again, no answer for the guards. Fiyero let out an annoyed sigh; they where never the brightest people on Oz. Then again, neither was he. The meeting was soon over and before Jakin could get to Fiyero he was gone.

Jakin had to go tell Elphaba and Glinda what was going on and fast. He ran to the train station and paid for the ticket and got on the train. He sat down and looked out the window at the dark sky; he hadn't realized how long the meeting had been. The whole time Fiyero seemed like he really did want to catch Elphaba, like he was before all of this. Jakin was pleased when at the end they all came up with nothing. Before long the train came to a stop. Jakin got off and looked around, he could see the hospital in the distance. He ran all the way to it and walked right up to the front desk

"Do you know where I could find an Elphaba Thropp?" he asked still trying to catch his breath. The old nurse looked at the computer and typed something in not even answering Jakin.

"Umm yes, for some reason we have her here." She looked some more. "Oh, yes she was just admitted before for having a child. She is living at 135 Vicarian drive." Jakin smiled.  
"Thank you miss," he said politely and darted out of the hospital. He looked at the street signs and one said Vicarian drive was just around the corner. He walked down the street and finally saw 135 on a one house. He ran up to it and knocked. Glinda came to the door.

"Yes? Oh Jakin! Come in," she opened the door wider for Jakin to walk inside. He didn't beat around the bush  
"Glinda where's Elphaba? I need to tell her something about Fiyero." Glinda looked down.  
"Jakin we already know. The Gale Force came here yesterday and took him. We know he's dead," she told him trying to contain her tears. Jakin shook his head.  
"No, Glinda! He's alive but I have to talk to Elphaba. Okay?" Glinda looked up and he saw her eyes light up but she didn't say anything. She led him to the nursery where

Elphaba was putting Liir to sleep for the night. Glinda opened the door slowly and saw Elphaba looking down at her son sleeping peacefully in his crib.

"Elphaba, Jakin is here and he needs to talk to you." She whispered hoping not to wake Liir. Elphaba walked outside and sat on the couch. Jakin sat down next to her.

"Elphaba I have to tell you something about Fiyero, but even I don't have many answers.

"Jakin could see the pain in Elphaba's eye as he said Fiyero's name. Elphaba nodded bracing her self to hear those words, the words she had been trying to avoid since he got taken away. He's dead.

"Fiyero is alive." Elphaba looked up, speechless, so Jakin went on. "I know he is. Today, he walked into the Gale Force meeting room." He took a deep breath for what he was about to break to Elphaba "He was wearing his old Captain uniform" Elphaba's jaw nearly dropped but she didn't say anything. "Elphaba, he's the Captain of the Gale Force again. He's looking for you, and to actually capture you this time."

* * *

Hey guys! hope you liked this chapter, it kinda Explains what happened in chapter 15 (Hence the title of this chapter is "Explanations") thanks for R&R!


	17. Chapter 17 Five times

Elphaba's mouth hug open "Jakin… Are you being serious? How-Why would Fiyero do this?" she asked trying not to cry, she has cried enough.

"Elphaba I really don't know, he left the room before I talked to him, and I _know_ he would _never_ become the captain again voluntarily." Jakin explained. Elphaba let a tear slip but quickly whipped it away.

"I-I need to go, thank you for telling me Jakin." She said as she bolted out of the room. She ran into her room and went into the bed and began crying. Why in Oz would Fiyero… Her Yero, do something like that? He has to be being blackmailed... _But if he is trying to catch me then they can't be treating to kill me… _The whole idea boggled Elphaba's mind. A part of her mind was so relieved he was at least alive; the past two days have been torture for her. She shut her eyes to sleep off the sorrow but every time she shut them she saw her fiancé dead on the ground, just like he was when she found him in the cornfield. Now when she shut her eyes all she saw was him in his Gale Force uniform holding a gun trying to find her.

Out in the living room Glinda and Jakin sat there silently. "We are going back to the emerald city. We have to find out why he is doing this." Glinda finally spoke up. Jakin looked at her and shook his head.

"No you can't risk it." He warned her but she was going to have none of it.

"They all think Elphie is hiding somewhere without me." Glinda said to him. Jakin sighed but agreed.

"Alright fine, but we can't tell Elphaba she wont let us go back, we have to just leave her a note or something." Jakin told her. She nodded and took out a pen and a piece of paper and began writing the letter. In the silence they could hear Elphaba's cry's that she was trying so hard to stop. "Will she be okay here all alone?" He asked. Glinda looked up from the letter and looked at the door to Elphaba's room.

"Oz I hope so…" She whispered, and finished up the letter. They left it on the table and headed out to the train station.

* * *

After about an hour Elphaba was just getting to sleep when she heard a cry coming from the nursery. She sighed and went into the nursery to find Liir awake in his crib crying for his mother's attention. Gently picked him up and attempted to calm him down.

"Shhhh, its okay, mommy's here." She whispered to him. It really hit her then; she was a mother to a beautiful three day old baby boy and couldn't help but smile about it. She carried Liir to her room and sat down on the bed with him still tightly in her arms, just starting to calm down. "You really are your father's child, never wanting to sleep and always wanting attention." She told her son as if he would understand and talk back. She was saddened by the thought of Fiyero but was determined to push the bad thoughts out of her mind and focus on the child in her arms. She smiled at him when he stopped crying and began playing with the hem of her dress with his tinny fingers. She realized that it was very quiet in the house. She stood up and went into living room to find a note on the table in Glinda's handwriting. She sat down with Liir in her lap, took the note and read it.

_Dear Elphie,_

_Jakin and I are traveling to the Emerald city to find out why Fiyero has become the captain of the guard again. Don't worry about us we will be extremely careful. Besides Horrible Morrible thinks you are hiding in some random place. We should be back by tomorrow evening._

_Yours truly,_

_Glinda_

Elphaba stared at the letter and read it over several times hoping she read it wrong. How could they just go? When they knew that she wouldn't like it! Liir began to whimper slightly and she put the letter down. She held the baby making sure he was comfy. He began to quiet down and looked up at her with his father's eyes. She couldn't even explain how happy she was that he wasn't green. She knew Fiyero wouldn't have cared if he was but she knew what it was like, the teasing, the loneliness, the decimation, the stereotypes, and the pain. They where all the last things she wanted Liir to worry about.

* * *

Glinda and Jakin Walked threw the doors of the emerald palace and looked around checking for any signs of Morrible or the wizard. They saw neither so hurried up the stairs too the meeting room. No one was in there.

"You don't think they are keeping him hidden, do you?" Glinda asked Jakin, he shrugged.

"Its possible but that would get some of the guards concerned." He replied then thought for a second. "You know this place better then me; do you know where an open room is?" He asked. Glinda looked around then got it.

"Oh my Oz! How could I be so stupid, when we first came here he had a separate room then me!" She said feeling down about the painful memories of when her and Fiyero where…together, but there was no time for that. She started walking down the hall with Jakin on her heals. She went up to a door "This is it." she said taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

"Coming" answered the person on the other side; it was obviously Fiyero's voice. He opened the door and his blue eyes went wide when he saw Glinda and Jakin. He look a worried look around then pulled them in and shut the door. "What are you doing here? Do you know how dangerous this is?" he scolded as he sat down at his paper covered desk; the other two went and sat on his bed.

"Fiyero we needed to see you and find out what was going on!" Glinda explained. He ran a hand threw his hair and sighed looking up at them feeling ashamed that he was in his captain uniform. "How are Elphaba and Liir?" he asked skipping Glinda's question.

"Liir is perfectly Fine, and Elphaba well… she was so torn when you got taken, but when we found out this- we just, we couldn't believe it! Fiyero why? What is going on?" Glinda said. He looked at the ground making the room completely silent. "Fiyero!" Glinda yelled wanting an answer.

"They threatened me!" Fiyero practically screamed standing up. "I _have_ to!" he told them. Jakin stood up,

"With what? Death? You would rather die then wear this stupid uniform!" Jakin said. Fiyero walked over to the wall and leaned his hand against it.

"Liir…" he whispered not facing them. Jakin and Glinda looked at each other confused. Glinda slowly walked up to him but he wouldn't face her, she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fiyero…" she started, but what could she say? "You mean they- they said that they would… _kill_ Liir?" she asked in disbelief. Fiyero just nodded. Glinda turned him around and saw his blue eyes where tearing up, and she pulled him into a tight hug. Fiyero grabbed on to her and began crying- Fiyero Tiggular has only cried four… well now five times in his life.

1) When he was yelled at by his parents for getting kicked out of his first school when he was 9.

2) When he was 13 and his Grandmother died.

3) When he was 10 and he fell off his bike breaking his leg and arm.

4) When he was being beaten by the guards.

5) Now.

But no amount of pain could compare to this. This was a completely different pain, and he didn't like it at all.

* * *

**Hello all! Yes i know it has been like a month since I'v updated and for that im sorry! blame stupid midterms and the two shows im in! but I'm back and hopefully you liked this chapter and I will get the next one out as soon as i can! Thanks for R&R!**

**PS. This chapter was not edited so I'm sorry about some of the grammer and spelling issues.**


	18. Chapter 18 A Very Happy Birthday

**Yes! i updated! This is a very short chapter and it has not been red over by a beta but I hopefully got out most of the errors by reading it over and over and over again. but i just wanted to let you guys not that this story hasnt been dropped I just have so much to do! I'm really sorry! I hope you like this chapter and check out my poll on my profile! it will help me know which story i should be more on-top-of. Thanks!**

* * *

Fiyero pulled away from Glinda and whipped his eyes embarrassed. "You- you guys should go." He told them. Glinda sighed.

"Fiyero…We can't just leave you here, you can't do this!" Glinda protested but Fiyero cut her off.

"Yes I can, I have to. Go, im not risking anymore lives." Glinda looked at Jakin who nodded and started walking towards the door.

"Fiyero, Please, let us just help you." Glinda begged, trying to convince him. _This is all my fault_. She thought to herself. _If I didn't tell stupid Morrible where Fiyero and Elphaba where then this would have never happened._

"No. Glinda just go." Fiyero said sternly, cutting off her train of thought.

"Come on Glinda, let's go." Jakin said with a hit of sadness in his voice as he grabbed her arm leading her out of the room. Glinda shot one last look at Fiyero then excited the room. Glinda and Jakin walked out of the palace and went into the train station and began there journey back. Glinda sat there quietly and stared out the window, trying not to let the tears fall. Jakin sat next to her looking down, both of them worrying about Fiyero and Elphaba.

"It's just not fair." Glinda stated randomly breaking the silence between the two.

"I know it isn't but we are going to fix this." Jakin tried to convince her. Glinda just looked down at her hands. Jakin reached into his pocket and pulled out a box and handed it to her. "Happy Birthday." He said handing her the box. Glinda looked at him confused then opened it to see a necklace, with a pink diamond hanging from the gold chain. Glinda turned to him.

"How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked. He smirked

"You told me about a month ago." He explained. She smiled down at the necklace.

"It's beautiful… Thank you." She said turning to him. She smiled looking into his eyes, and he did the same, and before she even realized his lips where on hers. Glinda had no clue what to do at the moment. She kissed him back gently but then realized what she was doing, no she couldn't do this, she couldn't betray Fiyero. On the other had he did the same thing with Elphaba. Isn't it time to let go? Realize that Fiyero wasn't coming back to her. She pulled back from Jakin and looked down not meeting his eyes. Jakin sighed and grabbed her hand.

"You still love him don't you." It wasn't a question; it was obvious that she did. Glinda nodded slightly and looked up at him.

"I-I do, But I know he doesn't feel the same way." She whispered. Jakin squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I understand" She looked up at him with her light blue eyes.

"You do?" he smiled at her.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to push you into anything; I care about you Glinda I wouldn't want to hurt you." Glinda looked down at there hands that where intertwined with each other, it looked like they fit perfectly together. Someone actually wanted her… She knew Jakin truly did care for her well being. She has had so many boys fall at her feet for her, but Jakin was different, he didn't just like her for her looks or her reputation, he wanted her for her. Is _this what Elphie feels like?_ She thought to herself. She looked back up at Jakin and kissed him passionately. It was a very happy birthday indeed.

* * *

**If anyone was wondering about the ages of the charectors (Because i know i change them a lot!) here they are-**

**Fiyero- 20**

**Elphaba-20**

**Galinda-was 19 before this chapter now 20**

**Jakin- 19 (Will be turning 20 with in 3 chapters)**

**Thanks for R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello all, if you haven't already guessed im discontinuing this story. And not just this story but one other. I just have too much on my hands and I feel bad leaving you all hanging with one update every 5 months. I just can't handle writing all these stores. I may pick these back up one day but not today. Thank you all for reading.


End file.
